


Time to Waste

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: You are Crowley’s daughter that  Aziraphale discovered. Crowley is busy being himself to notice how much like him you really are.  Aziraphale takes it upon himself to make you feel welcome and be the friend you had always wanted.  Aziraphale thinks that everything is going to come easily. The only problem is there will be much bigger problems headed your way.





	1. Chapter 1

_I had to ask…I just had to open my fat stupid mouth…_

It was the first thought that went through your head the moment that you met Crowley for the first time. All of your childhood years hoping that your father was someone normal was wasted. It had been two weeks since you were approached by an angel named Aziraphale with an offer of meeting your “real father.” 

Crowley, however, didn’t seem as thrilled to get to know you. For the first few hours, he was convinced that Aziraphale was trying to play some fucked up trick on him.

“I am not kidding. Have you looked at her?” 

Aziraphale said a little more urgently. Crowley looked at you carefully. Sure, you resembled him in some ways. You looked extraordinary…human. 

“I’m not blind, angel.”

Crowley snapped. Aziraphale shook his head. 

“Crowley don’t be a fool. She is a lovely girl!” 

You snorted. 

“I don’t know about lovely.” 

Aziraphale smiled. 

“You are quite lovely! You have very beautiful eyes that remind of the very lovely actress Bette Davis. I’m sure that you have heard all about her growing up in America and all.” 

You had to give Aziraphale some brownie points. The poor guy was trying while Crowley looked ready to bail out at any given moment. 

“Yeah, I think that there is a song about her or something.”

You replied. Crowley laughed. 

“Aziraphale, she isn’t old enough to remember her!”

Aziraphale pursed his lips, for a moment not wanting to say anything further but couldn’t hold anything back. 

“At least I am trying here!” 

Crowley sighed. This was beginning to get stupid. Did he have a child? If so “when” exactly did _that_ happen? 

“Fine, let’s go get her some food or something before she wastes away.”

20 minutes later you sat in the middle of a small cafe while Aziraphale and Crowley muttered quietly between themselves. You wondered if they had forgotten about you sitting with them. 

Crowley finally looked at you. 

“Bloody hell, I don’t know where you came from. I don’t even remember being with anyone but here you are.” 

You looked down at your shoes with annoyance. Just what were you expecting from the man anyway? 

“Thank you, I guess. At least some of my questions have been answered. This is something new and exciting to tell my therapist.” 

You stood to walk out of the cafe. This was enough for today. Aziraphale stood quickly. 

“Where are you going? You can’t leave! Y/n, you just got here! The cake hasn’t even come out yet.” 

Normally, you would have said something snarky but at this moment you couldn’t. There was something about Aziraphale that you really liked. Again, the poor guy was trying and bless him for it! You looked at him apologetically. 

“A lady always knows when to leave.” 

Aziraphale blinked a few times.

“Fried Green Tomatoes. I love that movie.” 

You gave the angel a wink before turning and walking from the cafe without another word.

Aziraphale, meanwhile, turned to Crowley. The angel was ready to start yelling. 

“You have to go after her, Crowley! She doesn’t know where she’s going or where anything is! There are things out there that can hurt her! Angels are out there! Gabriel is out there! You know how he will take the news of a half-demon running around!” 

Crowley shrugged. 

“What do you want me to do? Go ferry her around? Take her to get ice cream or something? Maybe take her to the zoo perhaps? She’s fine! I’ll catch up with her later. I’m not worried about Gabriel. I’m sure that he has other things to worry about at the moment.”

Aziraphale sat silently before jumping up. 

“Well, I’m going to find her! I’m not letting her walk away like this.” 

Aziraphale walked out of the cafe and quickly walked in the direction that you had gone off in. 

Crowley, meanwhile, leaned back in his chair. 

“What a lovely mess that I have put myself in. I told Aziraphale that we should have just gotten a dog but now we have a child…lovely.”

Meanwhile, 

You walked down the street quietly muttering to yourself about all of this being an enormous waste of your time. It was time to hop a plane and get the hell back to New York City. You could live out the remainder of however long that you would be alive in peace. 

“I don’t need anyone.”

You muttered angrily. The only person that you needed was your mother and she was gone. You stopped walking for a moment when the thought of your mother entered your mind. Damn, she was a lovely woman! She was a lovely woman that didn’t deserve anything that came her way. Your childhood wasn’t a good one by any means! Throughout your childhood, your mother was in and out of mental institutions. 

“It all makes sense now.” 

You grumbled before noticing a small pub to your left. Walking in you walked out the bar, you plopped down at the first open barstool. The barkeep walked over with a smile. 

“What can I get you, love?”

You shrugged. 

“Anything strong, thank you.”

You put your head in your hands and let your mind go back to your mother. It all made sense why she never let you out of the house as a kid. She was probably worried that you would curse some kid that made you angry. 

“You’re my little negative ray of sunshine.”

You mother’s term of endearment may have seemed strange to some people but to you that was normal. She always told people that you were born 30 years old with a temper to match. You never wanted to play with dolls or tea sets that your family bought you. Most of your childhood was spent reading books. 

“Hello, you are awfully pretty this afternoon.” 

You looked up at the voice that was coming from beside you. The American accent was what got your attention. After being around all of those lovely British accents for the past little bit it was shocking to hear someone that sounded like you. 

Looking up, you locked eyes with the person speaking with you. The man was good looking (probably too good looking for his own good). You looked over your shoulder expecting some leggy blonde to be behind you and this is her husband.

When there was no leggy blond, you turned back around. 

“Sir, are you lost?”

You asked. The man smiled and removed the scarf that he was wearing. You considered who dressed him because he stuck out like a sore thumb but decided against it. 

“No. I know exactly where I am and where I am supposed to be.” 

Great, he’s arrogant… You thought and took a sip of the drink that the bartender put in front of you. 

“You might want to get your eyes checked.” 

The man smiled again. It seemed like he was looking right through you. That was awkward.” 

“Please, my vision is perfect. You’re from America.” 

You nodded, taking another sip of your “god awful and will take the paint off of the walls” drink.

“Yep, across the ocean and up the road a ways.” 

“Do you have a name? Of course, you have one unless your parents didn’t like you or something.”

You raised an eyebrow.

“Suggesting that there is a possibility of my parents not liking me isn’t a great way to butter me up.” 

This guy, whoever he was, seemed to hit a few more points of your life perfectly. Your mother was a lunatic that was scared of you 95% of the time and your father…is a demon.

“My name is Y/n.” 

You replied. There were so many ways that you could have been sarcastic but decided against it. The man smiled. 

“That wasn’t so hard now was it? I’m…”

“Gabriel.” 

Both of you looked up to Aziraphale who had apparently finally caught up with you. 

“Ah, Aziraphale. Are you here to cause more mayhem?”

Aziraphale shook his head and motioned to you. This was the last thing that he wanted to see. What would have happened if he didn’t turn up when he did? Gabriel could have really hurt you! Aziraphale would have felt so guilty! 

“No, not today. I am simply here to collect Y/n. Now that I have found her…Y/n…if you please?”

He motioned to the door. Gabriel looked in your direction. 

“Friend of yours?”

You met Aziraphale’s panicked gaze. He could be considered a friend. The angel was a lot nicer to you in 5 minutes than most people were to you in a whole lifetime. 

“Yeah, you could say that. I’m just fine, Aziraphale.” 

The way that the angel was looking at Gabriel made your “spidey senses” stand up. There was obviously something wrong here and the angel was on edge. 

“Y/n, we should really be going. There are a lot of sights that you should see in London. Lots of pretty things!”

You stood up as Aziraphale gave the bartender money for your drink. Gabriel’s attention turned back to you. 

“It was nice to meet you, Y/n. I’m sure we will meet again.”

You pulled your black sweater back and stood to go with Aziraphale. Taking one look back at Gabriel, he raised an eyebrow before looking down your body. 

“Yeah, okay.”

You muttered as Aziraphale tugged your sleeve to get a move on. He was relieved when you finally began to follow him out. You were safe and that was what mattered to him. The only problem on his mind now was explaining this to Crowley…


	2. Chapter 2

Walking out of the cafe, you struggled to keep up with Aziraphale. The poor angel looked ready to have a panic attack. You looked over your shoulder wondering what the hell just happened. 

“Hey Aziraphale, can we slow down a bit?” 

The angel stopped and looked back at you with apologetic eyes. 

“My apologies. I just had to get you out of there before anything happened. I would have felt awful if ...”

You held a hand up.

“What was happening back there? All I know was that I ordered the most disgustingly amazing booze that I have ever had in my life...I think that it was called a tornado. Anywho, I think I said maybe 50 words max to that guy?” 

Aziraphale nodded.

“Trust me when I say 50 is too many. You don’t want to have him as a friend.” 

You carefully reached out and patted Aziraphale’s shoulder. 

“Maybe we should sit down? I really don’t want you to stroke out then I have to explain that to my father. Clearly, he and I aren’t going to be the best of pals.” 

Aziraphale again looked at you sympathetically. 

“I’ll be fine. Y/n, Gabriel isn’t a good guy.” 

You snorted. 

“He sure seemed full of himself.” 

Aziraphale nodded.

“That is one way to put it.” 

Aziraphale followed you to a park bench and sat down looking ahead. You smirked. 

“He was the one that tried to hit on me for what it's worth. I have to say, that is the first that has EVER happened in my life. I thought that the poor guy was lost or something.” 

Aziraphale put a hand over his face before turning to look at you. 

“Trust me, he isn’t lost. Y/n, that isn’t some normal man. Gabriel is an archangel.”

“The one from the bible?”

You interrupted. Aziraphale nodded. How was he supposed to tell you and you “understand” that he had known Gabriel for many MANY years and that the man was definitely not a great choice for a prospective lover?

“Yes, that one and let me tell you that isn’t friendly. Please, dear girl, don’t go anywhere around him again. I would hate to see you get hurt. Gabriel doesn’t like people like you.”

“People like me?”

You questioned. You had heard that particular statement all of your life. Your own mother called you “strange” from the time that you could remember. She was afraid of the “magic” that you could do. In fact, she often punished you if you did something that you couldn’t explain. You looked down at the scars on your hands from a punishment that had gone too far. That was the particular punishment that landed your mother in the institution for the third time. 

Aziraphale quickly realized that you were bothered by the statement. 

“My dear, there is nothing wrong with you! I think you are lovely. Honestly, I would hate to see you go back to your previous life...alone. You are a lovely creature and there isn’t many like you. It's just the people upstairs, the archangels...Gabriel would see you as some hell beast to be destroyed. That is why you must keep yourself safe.” 

You looked up again. 

“Do you think that I am some hell beast?”

Aziraphale quickly shook his head. 

“Not at all! You probably don’t want to hear this but you do remind me a lot of your father. Y/n, I know that right now Crowley isn’t being the nicest of guys and he would probably argue when I say that there is good inside. Just give him some time. I am sure that there is something that the two of you can find common ground on.”

Maybe Aziraphale was right? Maybe you should give Crowley a chance. 

“You’re right.” 

Aziraphale grinned. 

“Let’s head back.” 

Meanwhile, 

“So you are telling me that Crowley has a daughter?”

Michael questioned for what had to be the 100th time. Gabriel looked up with an annoyed scowl. 

“Yes, for the hundredth time. Did you not hear me the last 99 times?”

Michael sighed and sat down in a moment of silence. 

“This is getting out of control. I don’t know what Crowley and Aziraphale are doing down there. We should have taken care of them while we had the chance.” 

Gabriel held his hands up. 

“We should have done a lot of things different. Mistakes were made on everyone’s part. I think I did just fine, however.”

Michael scowled up. 

“Yes, you did. Congratulations. Now, what are we going to do about that girl? We can’t have a half breed demon child running around.”

Gabriel leaned back in his chair. Michael was right there. Letting a half breed demon exist was just asking for trouble. After the whole “Adam” fiasco, the last thing that anyone wanted to deal with was another being starting trouble. 

“She is a lovely girl.” 

Michael looked up again. 

“Don’t tell me that you are going sappy over her!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. What kind of literally shit was that? Did Michael think that he was actually going to fall in love with some demon spawn! It didn’t matter how beautiful you were! There was just something that wasn’t to be mixed! Archangels and lovely half breed demons were one of them. 

“Of course not. Me falling in love with a demon girl? Absolutely not!” 

Michael was pleased enough. The last thing that he needed was his brother going “gaga” over something that needed to be dead. Michael was convinced that Gabriel had lost his touch after everything happened with Adam.

“I have an idea. It can get us revenge on Aziraphale and Crowley in addition to dealing with the demon girl.” 

Michael said, looking over delighted. 

“I want you to date the demon girl. When you gain her trust, kill her. It would be the perfect revenge on Aziraphale and Crowley.” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“You want me to date her? That’s disturbing.” 

Michael’s mouth dropped. 

“You were the one calling her pretty! I want you to do it. I figured you would be all for some revenge on those less than desirables..” 

Gabriel considered Michael’s words. He could have his fun and still come off “the good guy” in heaven’s eyes. Maybe the idea wasn't so awful after all?

Meanwhile back on earth…

Walking back into Aziraphale and Crowley’s house, you couldn’t help but wonder how long the peace would be kept? Crowley sat in front of the TV watching a cartoon. He looked in your direction as Aziraphale took your sweater. 

“Decide to come back?”

You nodded. 

“Yeah, I figured that you were worth a second chance.” 

Crowley went back to his cartoon. 

“Lovely. I brought your cake home. It's in the kitchen. No dying.”

You smiled. 

“Thank you. I think that I am going to go for a bath.” 

Aziraphale nodded. 

“Bathroom is the third door to your right, dear.” 

Once you were upstairs, Aziraphale turned to Crowley. It didn’t take Crowley being with the angel so long to know that something was wrong. 

“What is it?” 

Aziraphale sat down. 

“What? Everything is fine...well...no it really isn’t. I would like you to think about what I am about to tell you with an open mind.”

Crowley scrunched up his nose. 

“It depends what you want me to be open-minded about.” 

Aziraphale sighed. 

“Well, I have a feeling that you won’t be thrilled with this one.” 

Crowley turned off the TV and turned to face his angel. 

“Get on with it then.”

Aziraphale took a deep breath.

“When I found Y/n...she wasn’t in the most desirable of company.” 

Crowley’s frown intensified. 

“Demon or angel?”

Aziraphale cupped his hands and stood to pace the room. 

“I am just going to say it! I have to say it or it will be worse.”

Crowley scooted to the edge of the couch. 

“I am beginning to worry about if it's got you in this big of a twist.” 

Aziraphale nodded. 

“You should be worried or in your case...livid. She was talking to Gabriel.” 

Crowley was quite a moment before laughing hard.

“You’re funny, angel.” 

Aziraphale stopped pace and looked at Crowley with the poutiest of expressions that he could come up with. Crowley blinked a few times before jumping up. 

“Gabriel?”

Aziraphale nodded. 

“Yes.”

“GABRIEL?”

Again, Aziraphale nodded and replied a little more urgently.

“Yes.” 

Crowley began to tremble.

“Gabriel, the biggest bitch of the universe?!” 

Aziraphale looked down and nodded a third time. 

“Yes, that about sums him up.” 

Crowley threw his hands up in fury. 

“What happened? What was he doing with her?! Did he touch her?! I am going to kill him! I should have killed him when I had the chance! That’s all there is to it!” 

Aziraphale winced. 

“Nothing was happening, per se, Gabriel told her that she was beautiful. I don’t think Y/n knew exactly what to make of it. I don’t think that anyone has called her beautiful before which is a shame. She really is a lovely girl.” 

Crowley shook his head. 

“Of course, she is beautiful! I’ve got to stop this! This isn’t going to happen! No daughter of mine is dating that bloody idiot!” 

Aziraphale sighed. 

“Nothing actually happened. I think I came in just in time.”

Aziraphale looked a little more relieved at the moment. 

“I’m glad to hear that you do have feelings for your daughter.” 

Crowley sat back down in a huff.

“Don’t go telling her all about it! I put her on the same level as I do my plants. You know how much I care for them.” 

Half an hour later, you walked down the stairs. Aziraphale sat with a teacup in his hand while Crowley sat slouched with his arms over across his chest. Aziraphale smiled up at you with his normally kind smile. 

“Going somewhere?”

You nodded. 

“Yeah, I forgot my facial cleanser. I thought that I would step out for a bit.”

Aziraphale jumped up. 

“Why don’t I go with you? We could explore the city a bit! Crowley can come too!” 

You frowned. 

“I’m actually good to go alone. It's not hard to find a pharmacy.” 

Crowley looked up.

“Go with her Aziraphale. She doesn't need to get lost going down the road.”

You had a feeling of what was happening. Of course, Aziraphale would have told Crowley about Gabriel. It would have been stupid to think that Aziraphale wouldn’t have told your father about Gabriel. 

“If the two of you are worried about me running off with a certain archangel. I think that both of you are overreacting. I’m not going to run off and fall in love with him. Yeah, he’s attractive and well built but good god I don’t have time for all of that.”

Crowley sat up straight. 

“Haven’t you heard of not talking to strangers? Didn’t your mother teach you anything?”

You pressed your lips together. The taunt kept ringing in your ears for a few moments before you could speak.

“Actually, no, she didn’t. She didn't’ really teach me anything other than there was something wrong with me. After she tried to drown me for the third time and put my hands on the stove, I never saw her again! She didn’t teach me much at all.” 

Aziraphale’s mouth fell. 

“You poor thing...I am…”

You held your hand up. 

“Aziraphale, it’s fine. Crowley, I taught myself most of my life lessons. If I can’t walk out of this house alone then I am going back to New York. I’ve been independent all of my life. I’ve been running renegade for years now. It's hard to turn that off.”

Aziraphale stood up.

“Please don’t go! You’ve been on your own for so long. We can understand you. If you need us, we’ll be right there...won’t we?”

Aziraphale lightly elbowed Crowley in the side. The demon was clearly not the least bit thrilled with any of this. In ways, he was still accepting the fact that he had a child. In others, he was ready to kill anyone that looked at you funny! 

“Bloody hell...fine. Go have a good time.” 

You turned and walked out of the house with a pleased expression on your face. Winning Crowley over wasn’t going to be easy but this small win was definitely in your favor.

Crowley, meanwhile, sat scowling at Aziraphale. 

“We really just let her walk out like that. She literally just shamed us into letting her have her way! Do you really want to see her as the fucking corpse bride with Gabriel? Because that's what he will turn her into...mark my words. She will be at his side looking like a damn zombie.” 

Aziraphale gave Crowley an expression of slight contempt. 

“Y/n, will be no Corpse Bride. I think she will be a smart girl...let us hope. Maybe there is a nice young man out there that will be good for her.” 

Crowley rolled his eyes. 

“Then he pisses his pants after he realizes what she is. Not that I will mind because that is one less man that I will have to worry about hurting her…”

Meanwhile, 

It didn’t take you long to walk to the pharmacy. You stood looking at the various facial cleaners. Maybe you would spend some extra time out of the house to give Crowley some time to calm down. 

You snorted at the thought. You could spend the next century away and Crowley would still be pissy when you came back. Maybe if you got him a plant it would help ease the already awkward tension. 

“Hello, Y/n.” 

You froze immediately at that voice. Putting the jar on facial cleanser back on the shelf, you slowly turned. Gabriel stood looking at you with a pleased smile.

“Oh, hi.”

You replied. Gabriel glanced at the facial cleansers behind you. 

“Facial cleanser?”

You nodded. 

“Yeah, I think that I am going to be around a while. I better take care of the skin that I have. I don’t want to look like a raisin or prune…”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

“That would be devastating. I was wondering if you would like to get a drink and continue our conversation from earlier.” 

_Fuck!_

You thought and tried to fight anything sassy from coming out. 

“That would be nice but I have to...uh organize a bookshelf back home.” 

It was a pathetic lie and you knew it. Gabriel chuckled. 

“You going to have to think of a better excuse than that. I see that Crowley and Aziraphale told you who I am.” 

You nodded. At least that cat was out of the bag now! 

“Yeah, they kind of did. Let's look at the logistics of this, shall we? Your an archangel and I’m a half demon/half human hot mess. Something tells me that your people won’t be too thrilled about this. My father will probably have a coronary then come back to kick both of our asses. In case you didn’t know….he isn’t very fond of you.” 

Gabriel smiled. 

“I wouldn’t consider you a hot mess. As far as where we both come from...what business is it of theirs?”

You glanced around the small pharmacy hoping that no one was listening. This would be one hell of a conversation to overhear. 

“Don’t worry, no one is listening. I can do more than you probably can imagine.”

Gabriel replied with a smile. You bit your lip. If he was standing there reading your mind then he probably heard every thought that you about him being attractive. 

“Yeah, I heard that too. At least you have good taste.” 

You stepped backward again. 

“Reading people’s mind is rude.” 

That was the best that you could come up with at the moment. Gabriel knew that he was quickly winning you over. His plan was coming together quite nicely. It wouldn’t be long before he had you in love with him then be able to take care of some of the biggest headaches in his life.

“We could really piss your father off. Something tells me that the two of you aren’t clicking.” 

You pressed your lips together in a pout. He was right there. To say that Crowley and yourself were getting along was to say that World War 2 was just a mistake. 

“Don’t expect me to go falling in love with you.” 

You replied in an extra sassy tone before turning and heading toward the door. 

“Come on angel, you owe me a drink.”


	3. Chapter 3

You followed Gabriel to a small cafe that was off of the main street. Stepping inside, you knew why he had brought you here. It was small, quiet, and nobody really was in the place.

“At least you know why I brought you here.”

Gabriel said as he led you to a small table in the back. The table was blocked by a rather large bookshelf. 

More privacy…

You looked back to the archangel with a displeased frown. He was lucky that he was so handsome. Had he been any other random guy; you would have left him by now. 

“Reading my mind is rude...again.” 

Gabriel chuckled. He already liked your face. It was too bad that he couldn’t “let” himself fall in love with you. That would be letting Michael down. It would be letting all of heaven down! 

He tried not to let himself frown too much. Gabriel had always stuck by the rule book. If there was a job that needed to be done then Gabriel got it done. 

“You’re not going to smite me are you?”

He said in an extra sassy tone. You looked down at the ground as Gabriel stepped forward. He reached down and tilted your chin up so you had to look at him. Why did he have to be so dreamy?

“There is nothing wrong with what you are. You are one of the most powerful creatures in creation. You deserve some respect.”

You stepped forward so that your body was pressed against the archangel. 

“Then why are you coming onto me?”

Gabriel chuckled and stepped back and sat down at the table. 

“Maybe I like you.” 

You sat down across from the archangel. His eyes were focused on you like a hawk. 

“I think you are interested in me because of my power. You strike me as someone that likes power so much that you would do anything for it.”

You replied with a pleased smirk. Gabriel was clearly a bit surprised by your answer but quickly recovered. 

“What is wrong with liking power? I get that you don’t trust me. It seems like you have been let down by a lot of people in your life. Not everyone is out to hurt you, beautiful. Let me gain your trust.

You considered his words. Gabriel was right about one thing. You weren’t one to trust anyone. Again, you thanked your mother for that one too. Anytime that you had trusted someone resulted in you being hurt! 

Would Gabriel hurt you? What if his intentions weren’t fucked up and he was a good lover? You really weren’t giving him a fair shake by just going off of Aziraphale and Crowley’s word. 

You trusted Aziraphale. Maybe that's why you were afraid to trust the archangel. That’s left you with your father’s opinion. Crowley would probably say anything to keep you from Gabriel. 

“Nothing is wrong with liking power. I have to keep myself safe. It isn’t my father, Aziraphale, or Beelzebub’s place to keep me safe.” 

Gabriel frowned. 

“You know Beelzebub?”

You nodded. Of course, you knew the prince of hell. They had been trying to win you over for ages now. It was a bit of a shock when the prince of hell turned up on your doorstep one day telling you your whole life story and wanting to “get to know you.” It was no secret to you that the prince of hell really didn’t give a damn about knowing who you were. They were interested in the power that you could bring them. It was definitely an awkward friendship! Awkward was the best way to put it. The two of you didn’t go to the movies or out to eat. There was no Friday “friends” night where the two of you did anything. 

It was just Beelzebub turning up at your doorstep and questioning you about your latest doings or how your powers were working out. They would lounge about your apartment for a day or two before disappearing again. 

For the first few months of your “relationship” with Beelzebub, you wondered if the prince was interested in you in the “romantic” sense. That was quickly shot down when you nonchalantly asked if they “dated” often. The poor being just looked at you with wide eyes. After that Beelzebub's visits became few and far between. 

You hadn’t even told Crowley of your friendship with Beelzebub. After learning of your father’s last run-in with the prince of hell, you had often wondered what exactly it was Beelzebub’s interest was with you. It didn’t take you long to figure it out. It was the power. If the prince of hell had you on their side then they could potentially be unstoppable. 

Feeling like a bit of a hypocrite, you smiled at Gabriel. Maybe the idea of power was appealing after all. If you accepted his advances then you could have plenty of power at your disposal as well. 

“Yes. I know Beelzebub. I don’t know if you would consider it a friendly relationship or not. Maybe just an awkward acquaintanceship.” 

Gabriel laughed. 

“I’ve met Beelzebub. It wasn’t the best of days.” 

You smirked. 

“Oh I know all about that day in your life.” 

Gabriel’s smirk fell instantly and for a moment you were afraid that he would try to attack you. You stood up with a smile and walked behind the archangel. He didn’t move but instead looked at the table in front of him furiously. 

Maybe the two of you could have a pleasant exchange of powers after all? You knew that Crowley would probably through the biggest hissy fit known to man. You could practically hear him yelling all the way from the house at the meet thought of sleeping with Gabriel. 

Aziraphale...you didn’t even want to think about that one. You felt guilty about that one. Aziraphale was the one person that you didn’t like to think of hurting. You could only hope that if this thing with Gabriel turned into something that your family would understand. 

As you stood looking at Gabriel’s back that feeling of attraction came surging right back. You snapped your fingers, leaving yourself dressed in a long black dress that left little to the imagination. 

With a smirk you walked behind Gabriel and wrapped your arms around him. The archangel stiffened for a moment before he slammed you against the wall. His eyes looked hungrily down your body. 

“I think you like to play games. I must say that I am not at all surprised.” 

Gabriel lifted your thigh and placed it over his hip. 

“You are playing hard to get then you are dressing like this for my attention. Here I am. I think you are just afraid to get with me because it would upset daddy Crowley.”

The taunt hit you on a new personal level. You scowled at Gabriel a moment before reaching out and pulling the overgrown archangel to you.

“Kiss me, asshole.” 

Gabriel looked a little surprised by your sudden outburst. He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. The kiss was slow at first before increasing to a hungry passion driven make out. You had the feeling that he was about to be bossy or as Crowley put it “the biggest bitch on the planet.” Even his kisses were commanding.

“I want to know what the rest of you tastes like...unless you want to get your father’s permission first.” 

Gabriel said in your head as he pressed himself against you. Your eyes snapped open. For some reason, you were afraid to see Crowley standing in the corner ready to kick Gabriel’s ass back to heaven. Upon realizing that there was no Crowley in the corner, you focused your attention back on Gabriel. 

“Just get me somewhere, angel.” 

Gabriel pulled you tighter to him. 

“I thought that you would never ask!” 

When you opened your eyes again, you stood in a hotel suite. Gabriel stood behind you taking his suit jacket off. He backed you against the wall and held your hand over your head. 

“You’re mine.”

Gabriel said in a deep commanding tone. You pressed your legs together. God, why was his voice like a vibrator on your clit? 

Before you could give any objection, Gabriel’s mouth was on yours. You knew that you could fight back and be difficult. The idea sounded fun, however, at the same time, the human in you said no. Your human side wanted to be dominated. The human in you wanted to be weak for the archangel. The demon in you, however, was fighting mad! How could you let some angel show you who was boss?! 

The better question was how were you not supposed to start developing feelings for the archangel? One date in and you were beginning to feel “things.” Why you weren't sure? Gabriel still hadn’t “warmed” up to you. There was nothing in the date that showed that he would be a “sweetheart.” What were you supposed to expect anyway?

“You’re mine to touch. Mine to have and mine to please.”

You swallowed as his teeth sunk into the soft flesh of your neck. 

“Gabriel...”

You whimpered his name as he continued to suck deep purple bruises on your neck. How would you explain that on to your father, you had no idea. Crowley and Aziraphale weren’t stupid. They would both certainly know what love bites were. 

You could always say that you got into a bar fight and some jerkwad punched you in the neck. There was no way that they would fall for that. 

“Stop thinking about your parent would you? I am trying to make love to you.” 

Gabriel said coldly. He barely lifted his mouth from your mouth before biting down harder. You whimpered Gabriel’s name as his free hand squeezed your ass.

“Yes. Keep saying my name. Say that you are mine.”

“Gabriel.”

“Say that your mine.”

He said, curtly. Gabriel knew that those words would be a real struggle for you today. He slowly stood up straight before letting his finger traced his finger over your cleavage. 

“You’re mine, Y/n. I think that you like knowing it too. The demon in you makes you not want to say yes. I also know that you want to make love as much as I do. I won’t touch you until you give me what I want. I’m going to break you in, Y/n. You’ll be submissive to me whether you like it or not. You can be sassy as much as you want but you’ll give me what I want too...”

You swallowed as he slipped a hand up your thigh. 

“Damn it, yes!”

“Sorry?”

He replied, innocently. 

“I’m yours.”

“See. Was that so hard?”

Gabriel waded you legs apart and lifted you up by your thighs. You reached out to pull the archangel to you by his tie. Gabriel quickly grabbed your hands. 

“Naughty girl. Tell me, has anyone touched you? Some nasty human maybe?”

You shook your head quickly. Gabriel was clearly pleased with your response as he pressed his body against yours. You wrapped your legs around the archangel’s waist. 

“I like a girl with fight in her.”

“You struck the jackpot then.”

You sassed. Gabriel's hand squeezed the plump flesh of your ass. You hissed as the heat seared through you. 

“I also like a girl that I can break into what I want.”

Meanwhile, 

Aziraphale stood in the kitchen making his fourth cup of tea since the time that you left. He looked up when Crowley walked into the kitchen looking confused. 

“Is Y/n still not home?”

Aziraphale shook his head. 

“No, I tried calling her phone and she’s not answering. I’m a little worried, Crowley.” 

Crowley put his hands on the counter and looked down at the floor. 

“How long does it take for a girl to pick out a face wash?”

Aziraphale shrugged.

“I don’t think 5 hours is a suitable amount of time.” 

Crowley muttered a few curse words under his breath. 

“I am going to put a GPS on that girl! If she is with that archangel, I am going to find Adam and asking him to change his mind on restarting the apocalypse. Screw that, I am going to find them myself.” 

Aziraphale winced. 

“Do you really think that it is a good idea to go out and stalk around London looking for her? We don’t even know where Gabriel would have taken her.” 

Crowley spun around. 

‘I can feel her. Kinda like a sixth sense….I’m following that! You stay here in case she gets home before me!”

Aziraphale put a hand over his face. It was about to be a long night in London.


	4. Chapter 4

“Some sixth sense I’ve got!” 

Crowley muttered as he prowled through the streets of the city. He has been on a wild goose chase trying to find you! Maybe he should have taken Aziraphale’s offer to come with him. It would have made more sense for the two of them to team up to track you down. After all how hard would it be to find a half breed demon?

“Apparently pretty damn hard.”

Crowley muttered as he walked into a tea shop. He looked around hoping to see you sitting in a corner with a steaming cup of tea. You would be just waiting to see him losing his mind. 

Looking around, Crowley muttered a few more curses when he didn’t see you. 

“I need to think.”

Meanwhile, 

You lay snuggled against Gabriel’s chest. The archangel was lazily running his fingers through your hair. 

“So that was sex with an archangel?”

You muttered. Gabriel chuckled, thinking that you were finally going to be nice. Maybe after all of your sexless years on this planet, you were finally going to be happy.

“Great, wasn’t it?”

You rolled your eyes. This guy was a big arrogant doofus but he was growing on you. That thought made you freeze. He was growing on you after having sex once! Wasn’t it supposed to take some time before you began to develop feelings? You thought that was the way that it was supposed to be but apparently not…

“It’s not like I have a lot of other men to compare you to.”

Gabriel looked offended at that.

“Maybe I should take you again?”

You raised an eyebrow. 

“Calm down, sparkles! I never said that it wasn’t good. I just said that I have never had another guy insi…”

“I know what you mean!”

Gabriel snapped. You gave him an innocent smile and snuggled back against him. 

“That was very nice. I may have a hard time explaining why I am sore to my family.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“I really don’t like your family.”

You sat up so your back was facing the archangel. That was almost an insult. Even though you had your differences with Crowley, he was your father. Aziraphale was too precious not to love. You didn’t give two shits if they fucked up the apocalypse or not! 

“Well, if you want me you’ll have to accept that they are my parents.” 

Gabriel slowly sat up.

“Relax. Damn, you really do have the temper of a demon.” 

You turned and pounced on Gabriel making him fall backward. Reaching up you held his hands over his head. You held him in the same position that he had you in sometime earlier. 

“And you fucked a demon. Don’t think that I am some weakling, Gabriel.”

The archangel was totally surprised by your actions. After shaking his slight shock off, Gabriel quickly rolled you on your back. His body was tight against yours. You swallowed as his erection dug into your entrance as he held himself up. 

“I know you are no weakling. A bit crabby...yes.”

“Yeah? You’re an arrogant prick.”

You snapped. Gabriel chuckled and pushed back into you. You gulped at the sudden intrusion. After having sex one time, he seemed to know exactly what you wanted! 

“If the shoe fits. I think that you like it.” 

His thrusts were slow, very slow! Gabriel moved just enough to have you soaking wet around him. He knew that you would get frustrated soon enough. If he could keep you wanting him; his personal goals would be easy enough to achieve. 

You reached up to cling to his shoulders. Gabriel’s thrusts increased a bit as he leaned down to kiss you. 

“You could make me very happy, Y/n.” 

He said in your mind. Gabriel lowered one hand to your chest to massage your breasts. 

“I have never met a man who wasn’t happy when a girl puts out for him regularly.”

Your replied. Gabriel pulled away, looking down at you with a frown. 

“I don’t want you just for sex, silly girl. Maybe I want more?”

More? Yeah, that was probably going to work about as well as lighting a campfire with wet wood. 

“Gabriel, I don’t think that heaven is going to be too happy with you sleeping with a half-demon...especially with me being Crowley’s daughter. That isn’t going to go so well.”

Gabriel slowly pulled away from you. You whispered at the loss of his erection inside of you. So much for round...whatever number that the two of you were on of sex. 

“Y/n…”

Gabriel reached out and pulled you onto his lap. You sat with one leg on either side of his body. Gabriel’s arm’s tightened around you to keep your body snugly against his. 

“Upstairs hasn’t been too happy with me in a long time. It isn’t like I am letting them down or anything.” 

You looked down. 

“So...this...us...is this a one-time thing or what? I don’t want games.” 

Gabriel frowned. He was already beginning to feel conflicted. In the beginning, you were just another assignment to keep him in good standing. Gabriel wanted to get himself back in the place that he used to be. The apocalypse disaster really made him look bad! Gabriel didn’t like looking bad! If he had to mess around with a half-demon to get back in heaven’s good graces...great! Whatever! It would be done! Now...he wasn’t so sure about anything. 

“I would like to see you again. I don’t like games either. I am too old for games.”

How could he go so “gaga” over a girl that he made love with one time? Maybe there was something special about you that he needed to protect? What would it cost him though?

A knock on the door interrupted Gabriel’s thought process. He quickly snapped his fingers; leaving the two of you dressed. The last thing that Gabriel wanted was for whoever was on the other side to see you naked. You were his and his alone! 

You scooted to the edge of the bed as Gabriel walked to the door. Before Gabriel even got a chance to get to the door, its swung open. 

In front of you stood Crowley! He didn’t look the least bit pleased either! His mouth dropped seeing you sitting on the bed while Gabriel stood with his hand out awkwardly. 

“Bloody hell, you have got to be kidding me! This is what you call face wash?!”

You blinked, not sure how to respond. It didn’t take knowing Crowley for a bit to realize that he was angry. 

“I had other intentions.”

You said. Crowley looked at Gabriel before motioning back to you. 

“Did you just pick him up on the way and decide to take a roll in the sack?”

You quickly stood. 

“You do realize that I am an adult, yeah?”

Crowley was ready to rip the fucking world apart! This was the last thing that he expected. The whole way up to this hotel room, he hoped that he would interrupt some honeymooners or someone else. He was at least thankful that the two you weren’t naked! 

“I don’t care how old you are! Aziraphale and I warned you about him!”

“About me?”

Gabriel questioned. Crowley turned his attention back to the archangel.

“I don’t want your opinion.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“You are going to get it!” 

Crowley walked over to you. He didn’t have to listen to Gabriel. The archangel was lucky that Crowley didn’t do more to harm him. 

“Well, I’m not listening.” 

Crowley looked back to you. 

“Come on Rapunzel, you are going home to your tower where you belong!” 

You didn’t move. The last thing that you were going to do was leave when you weren’t ready to do so. 

“Crowley, don't be foolish.”

Gabriel said. His voice was eerily calm. Crowley quickly reached out and threw you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

“PUT ME DOWN!”

You yelled pounding your fists on your father’s back. This had to be the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to you! 

Gabriel started for you but Crowley held a hand up.

“One step closer lover boy and I will throw hellfire at you. That would be rewarding for me. Please step closer.”

Gabriel quickly stepped two steps back as Crowley walked to the door. He glanced over his shoulder.

“Better not see you again!” 

5 minutes later…

Aziraphale sat with his sixth cup of tea when Crowley walked in the door. The angel frowned seeing you thrown over your father’s shoulder. You were kicking and screaming at him. 

“Crowley! This is most irregular!” 

Aziraphale stood as Crowley threw you down on the couch. 

“She was sleeping with him!”

“Him?”

Aziraphale questioned. Crowley rolled his eyes and began to pace the room.

“Aziraphale get on the same page! Gabriel! She was sleeping with the biggest bitch ever!” 

Aziraphale’s mouth dropped and turned his attention to you. 

“Y/n?”

You threw your hands up.

“What can I say? He has a big cock and knows what to do with it.” 

Aziraphale’s mouth dropped, if possible, longer. He was almost afraid to look at Crowley. When he was able to look at his lover, the demon was tugging on his hair.

“Go upstairs!”

Crowley roared before snapping his fingers. He sent you to your room and locked the door from the outside. 

“Crowley?”

Aziraphale questioned. Crowley’s eyes were wide as he began to rub his hands together.

“I think I may faint.”

Crowley went into the kitchen before coming back with a bottle of booze. He gave Aziraphale a nod before downing the entire bottle and collapsing on the sofa. 

Aziraphale stood quietly for a moment. He couldn’t believe that these words were about to leave his mouth but they needed to be said. 

“Crowley, don’t you think that it is unfair to tell Y/n who she can love?”

Crowley looked up with a snarl.

“I don’t care if it's fair or not! No daughter of mine is dating an archangel.” 

Aziraphale was quiet for a moment. 

“Some say that you and I shouldn’t be together.” 

Crowley rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day.

“Fuck them! Whoever they are…”

Aziraphale crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You are doing the same thing to Y/n as what was done with us. I don’t like it either but if this is what Y/n wants…”

Crowley jumped up.

“Are you hearing yourself, angel? “ 

Aziraphale nodded. If he needed any clue that Crowley cared about his child this was the perfect one! 

“I am. Gabriel isn’t the same angel that he was before. Heaven isn’t the least bit pleased with him. He is risking a lot personally too. If the powers that be discovered out him having an affair with a half breed...he would be kicked out of heaven…” 

Crowley didn’t care if Gabriel was risking his ass or not! If it were up to him, Crowley would kick him down to hell and let the demons have at him! 

“Let him go fuck up some other person's daughter….not ours. We are stupid to think that giant oaf will ever develop some love in his hear for Y/n.. Gabriel doesn’t know how to love! Y/n will have her heartbroken or worse. We just have to sit here and watch.” 

Aziraphale turned to walk out of the room. 

“If you wish to have any relationship with your child...you are throwing it away now.” 

The next morning, Aziraphale walked down the stairs. Crowley sat in the same chair that he fell into the night before. There was no sign of you anywhere. Crowley didn’t bother letting anyone know that he unlocked the door. 

“I see that you were too bothered to come to join me last night.”

Aziraphale said. Crowley looked up. 

“I was thinking about Y/n.” 

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. 

“Ah, where is she?”

Crowley motioned to the stairs. He hadn’t bothered to talk to you at all the night before. Crowley was too busy feeling sorry for himself to get up and go try to go and make amends

“Upstairs. She hasn’t come down.” 

Aziraphale nodded. 

“I see. It appears the two of you have another thing in common...tempers.” 

Crowley nodded. 

“Gotta love us for something.” 

Crowley stood up and turned to the angel.

“I know that you don’t approve of my handling of the situation…”

Aziraphale nodded wildly. 

“You had her thrown over your shoulder like a child.”

Crowley shrugged. 

“If it was your daughter…”

“SHE IS AS GOOD AS MY DAUGHTER!”

Aziraphale snapped. Crowley held a hand up. He knew that Aziraphale was losing his temper. Crowley needed to get the situation under control and FAST.

“Can you calm down? I can not stop Y/n from loving that ignorant doofus. I know that she will just sneak behind my back. I am going to be watching them though! If he hurts her...he’s number one on the Crowley’s kill list…”

Aziraphale pressed his lips together before smiling a little. 

“Very well.” 

A knock at the door stopped the conversation between Crowley and Aziraphale. Crowley walked back to his chair and sat down. 

“You know who that will be.” 

Aziraphale tilted his head. 

“Did you call him?”

Crowley shook his head. There was no way in heaven or hell that Crowley would have called Gabriel and said: “hey, you can come have your way with my daughter now.”

When there was another knock at the door, Crowley glared over his shoulder and yelled, 

“Hey Casanova, keep your shirt on!”

Aziraphale sighed.

“I’ll get it.” 

Aziraphale walked to the door and slowly opened it. As he expected, Gabriel stood on the side. The archangel looked as sharply dressed as always. He gave Aziraphale that cold expression that he seemed to reserve just for him. 

“Gabriel...pleasant surprise.” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“Aziraphale, I think that you know what I am here for.”

Aziraphale’s eyes fell. Of course, he knew what the archangel was there for. Any idiot who had witnessed the past 12 hours in this house knew what Gabriel was there for! 

“She is upstairs ...third door to the right.” 

Gabriel walked up the stairs not even giving Crowley the nicety of a hello. He was here for one thing and no one was stopping him.

You sat in the window seat looking down at the quiet street below. Crowley had unlocked your bedroom about 2 hours before. You had not bothered to try to leave the room. There was no desire to do so! If you went downstairs and ran into Crowley; it would have gotten ugly. The two of you would probably be shouting at each other all over again! 

The sound of the door opening quickly got your attention. You turned to see Gabriel step in. This was the last thing that you expected! You quickly stood up and walked to your lover. 

“What are you doing here?”

You questioned. Gabriel gave you that arrogant smirk. 

“I came to see you. Did you really think that I was going to let your father stop me?”

Gabriel quickly reached out and grabbed you by the waist and pulled you back against him. He didn’t care if he was about to make Aziraphale and Crowley listen to him have his way with you. This would be their payback for getting in his way! 

Gabriel’s mouth was on yours before you could answer. He kissed you hungrily before letting you slide down his body. 

“Get the clothes off.” 

Normally you would have come back with a sassy remark like “make me, big boy” but no today. You were too busy wanting to have the archangel back inside of you! 

“What about those two downstairs?”

You questioned as Gabriel took off his suit agonizingly slow. 

“Forget them. You’re mine, remember?”

Over the following months, your relationship with Gabriel intensified. It wasn’t what you expected, however. Gabriel wasn’t with you half as much as you would have liked. He had other duties than keeping his lover happy. Weeks would pass by between the times that the two of you would see each other. 

“I’m being childish.” 

You tried to tell yourself. Of course, Gabriel would be busy. He could be just hanging around you all of the time now, could he? You rolled your eyes as you began to get on your own nerves. When did you become such a pansy for love? 

Gabriel didn’t talk to you at all about “heaven business.” Whatever he was dealing with, he kept it to himself. If you ever asked what was going on that had him in such a twist then Gabriel would kiss you to shut you up. 

You assumed that “puppy love” phase of the relationship ended faster than it should have. Sure, Gabriel still acted like an over-excited puppy when he got his hands on you. When the two of you were together, he always had his hand on you in some way. 

“Going out, are you?”

You looked up to see Crowley in the doorway. Over the past few months, your relationship with your father had grown even more awkward than before. You knew that he was totally grossed out and unhappy with you dating Gabriel. After Crowley’s less than thrilling display of anger the night that he found out about Gabriel and yourself; he kept quiet. You were actually surprised by this but figured Aziraphale must have threatened him or something. 

“Yeah, Gabriel asked to see me. I am meeting him at the Ritz.” 

Crowley fought the urge to vomit. He swallowed back the sarcasm that was begging to come out. 

“That’s nice. At least he takes you somewhere nice to do…”

You held a hand up. 

“Crowley, we do more than have sex. That isn’t all that our relationship is based on.”

Crowley held a hand up.

“Please don’t say that word around me. I don’t want to think about it.” 

You chuckled. Crowley scratched his head. 

“Your mother had the talk about...protection with you didn’t she?” 

You face immediately blushed. Was Crowley really trying to have “the sex talk” with you? You put your hand over your face.

“Yes! Well...no she didn’t. My nanny did. I am just fine on that!”

Crowley nodded.

“Good because I don’t think that I could have gotten through that talk.” 

You smiled. 

“Besides, Gabriel stops anything from happening.”

Crowley gagged. 

“Isn’t he a prince? I am glad though We don’t need any archangel demon human hybrids running around! Have a good time! I am going for a drink.”

You hadn’t stopped staring at the place where your father awkwardly stood. 

“You and me both!” 

Half an hour later you stood outside of the Ritz hotel. Walking in, you did your best to act like any other guest. You hoped this wouldn’t be some quick “fuck and go.” It seemed like Gabriel and yourself were having more of those! He would at least apologize when he couldn’t stick around along time. 

Stepping off of the elevator you walked to the room that the two of you usually “reserved.” The sound of voices inside quickly got your attention. You could easily make out Gabriel’s voice. The other, you weren't so sure about. It sounded female….

Meanwhile inside…

Gabriel sat across from Michael, who looked very annoyed. From the moment that Gabriel arrived, the last thing that he had expected was a visit from the other archangel. 

“What do you want me to say, Michael?”

Michael looked up with annoyed eyes. 

“I want you to tell me that you haven’t gone and fallen in love with that half breed.” 

Gabriel laughed. The last thing that he was about to tell Michael was that he had fallen in love with you! That would work out so well! 

“Are you kidding?”

Michael shrugged. 

“It is taking you an awfully long time to get her taken care of.” 

Gabriel stood up, noticing that the door was slightly open. 

“Michael, you aren’t giving me enough credit.” 

Michael sat back down in the seat that was once occupied.

“We can’t be too careful, Gabriel. You couldn’t deal with the apocalypse situation. We are worried that you are losing your touch.”

Michael’s taunt hit directly as it was intended. Gabriel wasn’t instantly furious. 

“Losing my touch? Do you honestly think that I can’t make some demon half breed fall in love with me? That is child’s play. I have her so pathetically in love with me. Trust me, I don't love her. That would be preposterous!” 

Gabriel had walked to the door and slowly opened it. The moment that his eyes met yours, he almost yelled. You stood with your fists clenched and rage-filled eyes. 

“Y/n…”

Gabriel said calmly. You shook your head.

“I really am an idiot.” 

You turned to go to the elevator. Gabriel’s hand was around your wrist. 

“Darling, that wasn’t what it seems like ...please.”

Gabriel begged in your mind. You shook your head.

“Let me go, archangel!” 

You growled. Gabriel shook his head. 

“You aren’t leaving like this.”

The demon in you was furious! How could you let someone play you like this? You cursed yourself for being stupid enough to trust him. The one time that you opened yourself to someone this happened. 

“I can do whatever I want!” 

You said coldly before throwing Gabriel back down the hallway and disappearing. The last thing that you were going to do was wait around for him to kill you for slamming him down. 

Half an hour later…

“Go away, Gabriel! I never want to see you again!” 

You threw the front door open and ran up the stairs to your room. The sound of you slamming the door so loud that it about came off of it hinges filled the house. 

Crowley, threw down the tabloid that he was reading and skidded into the foyer. Gabriel stood, greatly resembling the way that he looked after the “Adam” incident. 

“She broke up with you?”

Crowley questioned. Gabriel rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

“So it would seem.”

Crowley immediately looked like he had won the lottery.

“Aziraphale! Break out that champagne that we were saving! Gabriel is history!”

Crowley looked to the doorway where Gabriel stood. 

“It's been a real pleasure! Do me a favor and don't come back” 

Crowley immediately slammed the door leaving the archangel alone in the rain.


	5. Chapter 5

Crowley slammed the door with an overly eager “yes.” He turned to Aziraphale, who had just wandered into the room after hearing all of the commotion. 

“Crowley!”

Aziraphale motioned to the stairs.

“Y/n is crying.” 

Crowley’s over the top excited happy mood instantly plummeted.

“Bloody hell.” 

Aziraphale frowned. 

“What happened? 

“She and Gabriel broke up. From what I gathered in the brief moment of Y/n screeching at him...he did something stupid. Shocking, huh? He actually made it longer than I expected before becoming a big fuck up.” 

Aziraphale sighed and shook his head. 

“I think that you need to go talk to your daughter. She needs her father right now.” 

Crowley winced.

“I’m not good with this emotional stuff.” 

Aziraphale innocently shrugged. 

“We need to find out what happened with Gabriel. How did he seem to take it?”

Crowley rolled his eyes. 

“Like the big emotionless blob of wool that he is. Ah, how the mighty have fallen.”

Aziraphale fought the urge to smile but remembered that you were upstairs miserable.

“Yes...now about our daughter?”

Crowley patted Aziraphale’s shoulder. 

“Let’s go.” 

Meanwhile, 

You sat on your bed angrily staring at the wall in front of you. What were you thinking?! You should have never trusted an archangel! Now, look where it got you! Alone and sobbing like some brokenhearted teenager in some “chessetastic” lifetime movie! 

You weren't sure what hurt more. Knowing that Gabriel lied to you about everything or actually hearing him admit it to Michael. 

“Losing my touch? Do you honestly think that I can’t make some demon half breed fall in love with me? I have her so pathetically in love with me. Trust me, I don’t love her! That would be too preposterous!

“So much for being in love with me.”

You muttered angrily as there was a knock on the door. 

“Gabriel, if that is you go jump in hellfire!”

Crowley stepped in with Aziraphale behind him. You looked up at your father as he grinned. 

“I heard you laid down the law!” 

You shrugged. 

“I guess. What’s it matter? I’m just single again. I”m just some unlovable hot mess.” 

Aziraphale shook his head. 

“Now, darling, that is not at all what you are.”

You rolled your eyes as Crowley sat down beside you. 

“Want to tell us what happened?” 

Sniffing you pushed your pillow back on the bed. 

“I heard Gabriel and Michael talking about me. Apparently, the only reason Gabriel was with me is that they want to “figure me out.” It's like I am some sick science experiment. Gabriel said that it would be preposterous to actually love me.”

No one said anything for a moment. Crowley was fighting a ton of sarcastic comments and fury that you probably didn’t want to hear. Aziraphale was stunned but not entirely surprised. This was Gabriel that they were talking about after all! 

“Want me to go roundhouse kick him in the face?”

Crowley finally responded. You looked to your father with a mixture of amusement and devastation. 

“Just forget it. Can I have some time alone?”

Aziraphale nodded and lightly nudged Crowley. He knew that if he didn’t get the demon out of the room, it would only be a matter of time before all hell broke loose. 

3 weeks later…

Gabriel sat miserably looking at the blank table in front of him. It was time to meet up with Michael again. Gabriel was trying to get himself in gear so he wouldn’t make a fool out of himself. The last thing that he needed was to appear weak in front of Michael. It would be a disaster if the other archangel figured out that Gabriel was in love with you. 

What a scandal that would be! Gabriel would never be able to show his face in heaven again. Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad thing? 

Gabriel looked around the room for any sign of the other angel. He was also internally thinking of a way to get you to speak to him again. In all of the years that Gabriel had been around, he would have ever expected to love someone. 

“Hello, Gabriel.” 

Gabriel looked up as Michael sat down. 

“Michael.” 

Michael nodded with that cheesy smile that once Gabriel hadn’t even thought anything of.

“You seem so sullen all of a sudden.”

Michael stated. Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe I am still bitter of the apocalypse not happening the way that it was supposed to. 6,000 years of planning for nothing is enough to bother anyone.”

Michael raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t think that is what the problem is.”

Gabriel leaned back in his chair.

“What are you suggesting?”

Michael smiled coyly. 

“Since the incident with the demon girl, you have been very...what’s the word...distant. Actually moody is a better word. I think that there is more with the girl then what you have said. There was also the overdramatic way that you went after her. You know that this behavior isn’t to be tolerated.” 

Gabriel’s frown intensified. 

“What are you saying, Michael?” 

Michael grinned. 

“I am simply suggesting that you don’t show your face in heaven anytime soon.” 

Gabriel stood up. 

“I am being kicked out for falling in love? Oh, that sounds wrong.”

Michael nodded. 

“Yes, it does sound wrong and that is exactly why you are being kicked out. Loving a heathen girl will get you nowhere.” 

Michael could clearly see that Gabriel was beginning to lose his temper. Ah, that “Gabriel temper!” Michael had seen it so many times. Gabriel doesn’t get his way and everyone else in heaven pays. 

“Y/n isn’t a heathen!” 

Gabriel snapped. Michael blinked. 

“Yes, she is. She is half-demon and half-human. That is a heathen. Her father is the reason that the great plan didn’t happen. You let her seduce you with her witch magic. I suggest that you enjoy your freedom while you can. I have a feeling that both of you will be meeting the same sticky end.” 

Michael was gone in the blink of an eye leaving Gabriel looking stunned. He had really just been kicked out of heaven! So much for being “the big boss.” 

Now there was the positive information that you were in danger! Gabriel stood a moment longer before disappearing. He had to get to you and quick! 

A few seconds later…

Crowley and Aziraphale had just sat down for a quiet evening at home when there was a frantic knock at the door. 

“Who the hell is coming to visit at this time? We don’t have any friends!”

Crowley snapped as he stood up and walked to the front door. When he opened it, his somewhat peaceful feeling was shot to hell the moment that he saw Gabriel. 

“I thought I told you not to come back. Are you deaf or something?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“I need to talk to Y/n. It's important.” 

Crowley put his hand over his face. 

“She hated the flowers that you sent her. She told me to tell you to go kick rocks. That's nice then what she said but what can I say...I feel like being nice.”

Gabriel held a hand up.

“I’m not here about the flowers! I need to see, Y/n! Heaven is after both of us.”

Crowley's frown deepened. 

“Like to two of you? My daughter and your haughty ass?”

Gabriel slowly nodded.

“Am I not speaking clearly enough?”

Crowley reached out and yanked the archangel into the house and quickly closed the door. 

“Well, come in and quit broadcasting in front of God and everybody! We have a nosy ass neighbor, who is probably hiding in her hedges to get dirt on us!” 

Gabriel followed Crowley into the living room. Aziraphale looked up from his place on the couch. The angel was clearly shocked to see his former superior in his living room. 

“Crowley?”

Crowley held his hands up. 

“Talk, archangel.”

Crowley snapped and sat back down beside his lover. Gabriel frowned. 

“Are you two?”

Crowley rolled his eyes. 

“DUH!!! Has it really taken you this long to figure that out? We aren’t here to talk about Aziraphale and me.”

Gabriel shook his head and remembered why he was in the room.

“Right. I got kicked out of heaven.”

Aziraphale’s mouth dropped.

“You got kicked out of heaven?”

“Oh, how the mighty have fallen.”

Crowley said in a mocking tone that made Gabriel’s eyes narrow venomously. If it wasn’t for the knowledge that hurting Crowley would hurt his chances of getting back with you; Crowley would be hurting! 

“Can we stop with the personal attacks for a moment and listen? Heaven is after both Y/n and myself. I don’t really want to say what they have planned.” 

Aziraphale sat his teacup down. 

“I can only imagine.” 

Aziraphale had never seen Gabriel look as fearful as he did at this particular moment. During the whole “Adam” incident, Gabriel looked furious. 

“Now that we are all on the same page, may I please see Y/n?”

Crowley shrugged. 

“I would say yes but she isn’t here.”

Gabriel’s mouth fell.

“Where is she?!”

Aziraphale faked a smile. 

“In America. One of her childhood friends is getting married. She invited Y/n to the ceremony.” 

It was Gabriel’s turn to put a hand over his face. 

“You two just let her go alone?”

Crowley stood up and to go in search of some booze. If Gabriel was going to be staying with them, he was going to be drinking a lot more. 

“From what I heard she threw your ass down a hallway with a snap. I am sure she will be fine until she gets home.” 

Gabriel scowled angrily. That was the last thing that he wanted anyone hearing about! There was one thing that Gabriel knew for sure, he wasn’t going to be able to rest until you walked back through the door. 

Meanwhile, in America…

You sat in a bridal room as your childhood friend Cami was having her makeup done. She was eagerly jabbering about how excited she was for this day to finally get here. You tried to hold back a scowl! After the past few weeks, the last thing that you wanted to do was to go to a wedding but Cami’s begging got the better of you. 

“Y/n?”

Your head snapped up when Cami said your name. 

“Yeah?”

You replied. Cami smiled and motioned for the makeup artist to stop for a moment. It was still an hour and a half until the wedding. There was time for a moment of “talk.” 

Cami walked over and sat down beside you. 

“You have been really quiet since you arrived back in the states. Is something bothering you? Don’t tell me nothing. I know my little carrot top.”

You smirked at the childhood nickname that Cami wouldn’t let die. 

“Its nothing, Cami. Let’s just not worry about it right now. This is supposed to be your big day. Let’s make it big and grand...just like you have always wanted. If you annoying cousin Millie tries to start her crap...I’ll clothesline her.” 

Cami smiled and wrapped her hand around yours. 

“I didn’t invite Millie.” 

You leaned back against the chair and took a sip of the club soda that had been sitting beside you. 

“That’s swell. I won’t have to clothesline anyone but Jamie if he tries to come onto me.” 

You internally shivered at the thought of Jamie! You hated the guy. He was Cami’s soon to be husband’s best friend that loved to come on to you (or try). 

Cami smirked. 

“If he starts his crap then knock the shit out of him.” 

“We both know that I can do that...even in these ridiculous heels.” 

Cami was silent for a moment. 

“Y/n, please tell me what is going on with you! I know something is up. I feel like since you moved to London, we have drifted apart. It kills me because we used to be so close.” 

You sighed. 

“Cami, please don’t guilt trip me.”

She gave you a puppy dog face that made you want to scream. What was it with people and puppy dog faces?! 

“Oh Jesus Christ, fine! Cami, I’m pregnant.”

Cami’s mouth fell open. You were waiting for her to fall out of her chair and wreck her insanely over the top wedding dress. She looked around the room to make sure that no one else was in earshot. 

“Y/n, I didn’t think that was possible with what you are.”

You shrugged. How were you supposed to explain this to a human that wouldn't understand everything that you had been through? 

“Yeah, well, congratulations because neither did I.”

Cami quickly started fanning herself. 

“Who is the father?”

You sighed.

“Some idiot.”

That was the nicest thing that you could come up with. You didn’t really want to tell Cami about Gabriel. He was the last thing that you really wanted to think about as well. Maybe if you didn’t think about him enough, he would disappear into oblivion? 

You knew that it was a foolish thought! From the moment that you found out that you were pregnant; you knew that you were fucked! Fucked was putting it lightly too! You had no idea what in the world was going to happen to you! The conversation with Crowley a few months prior when he joked about the whole “angel/demon/human hybrid creature” not needing to come into existence was in the back of your mind! 

Cami’s voice broke you from your thoughts. 

“Come back to America! Come back here and let me help you! John won’t mind! He adores you! You can come back here and I’ll help you with the baby.”

Ah, if life was only that simple! There was no moving back to America or resuming your old life. 

“Cami, I can’t. I have a life in London now. My father, he needs me. He may be a stubborn salty bastard at points but he needs me. His boyfriend, he’s such a prince! I can’t just leave them.” 

Cami sighed. She ran a hand through her thick brown hair. Reaching over, she grabbed your hand again. 

“Then get me a plane ticket to London so I can go find the prick that put you in this mess and I’ll kick him in the shins!” 

You had to stop yourself from laughing at that. The thought of little 5’2 Cami walking up to 6’1 Gabriel and kicking him in the shins was amusing. Gabriel would probably be wondering what in the world just happened to him. He would probably think that it was some kind of unusual greeting and not an attack. 

“Yeah that won’t work Cami. Look, let’s just enjoy your wedding. I’ll figure all of this out eventually.” 

After the wedding you sat at the bar with another club soda in front of you. Cami was busy dancing her feet off. You were happy for the brief moment of peace. Cami had been trying in an over the top fashion to cheer you from since the moment that you told her about...the situation. 

You took another sip of your drink trying to figure out just what in the fresh hell you were going to do. Crowley was going to be furious. Poor Aziraphale would probably faint! You didn’t even want to think about Gabriel’s reaction. 

“What’s it matter if he doesn’t find out?”

You muttered to yourself. Gabriel would forget you soon enough, or so you hoped! You wondered if Gabriel realized how idiotic he looked still sending your flowers after what you heard? How roses were supposed to make up for “I’m sorry I am a giant ass”...you didn’t know. If he didn’t love you then why was he trying so shamelessly to get you to forgive him. He had even sent Sandalphon to hand deliver the thousandth bouquet to you. 

The poor angel stood in front of you muttering an apology that Gabriel had obviously thrown together. You stood in the doorway with your arms across your chest while Sandalphon made a literally fool out of himself. 

Gabriel would get bored eventually or get some other assignment to consume himself with. Soon enough you would be old news in his mind ...or so you hoped. You weren’t about to let yourself feel sadness for the love lost. It didn’t matter that it only hurt every second of every day!

“Hi Y/n!” 

You looked up to see Jamie sitting beside you. The poor guy was drunk off of his ass and it clearly showed. You never once found Jamie attractive. He was a little mouse of a man. He was no well-built archangel with the body of a god…

“STOP!”

You internally hissed at yourself. 

“Hi and bye, Jamie.”

Jamie faked a pout. 

“Why won’t you let me get to know you? You are so pretty, Y/n,”

You rolled your eyes.

“That’s original.”

Jamie smirked. Apparently, he thought that was an invitation to stay and drive you nuts. 

“Is that your real red hair?”

You rolled your eyes again. 

“What do you think?”

Jamie reached out to touch your hand but you yanked away quickly. 

“Jamie, leave. You are making a fool out of yourself.”

He shook his head and in a flash his sappy mood seemed to sour. 

“No, I want you to talk to me! You always treat me like crap! I am a good guy! I could make you happy but you probably want some arrogant piece of crap! All of you pretty girls are alike! You don’t want the good guy! You want the asshole!” 

You sat your drink down. It was a miracle that you weren’t setting this dwarf on fire! 

“Boy, bye!”

You snapped. Jamie still didn’t move. 

“That’s why you are so bitchy isn’t it? You were with some dickwad clueless creep that treats you like shit!” 

“You know what, Jamie, I was taught to think before I act. So when I smack the shit out of you, rest assured that I’ve thought about it and am comfortable in my decision.”

Jamie looked a little perplexed before getting up and walking off. You downed the rest of your drink. 

“Creep.” 

The next afternoon, you were glad to be on your way home! After Cami, spent most of the morning beginning you to stay in the states, you were thankful to be on an airplane! 

Arriving back at the house, you stepped into the foyer and sat your suitcase down. 

“It's just me. I’m not here to do a home invasion.” 

Aziraphale appeared out of nowhere. 

“Y/n!” 

You smiled as the angel wrapped his arms around you. 

“Hi Aziraphale. Its good to see you.” 

He nodded and cupped your face. 

“It is so good to see you! The house has been too quiet without you! Did you have a nice flight?”

You nodded.

“The wedding was nice. All the sappy romance made me want to barf.” 

You turned to go into the living room. Aziraphale knew that he had to warn you about Gabriel before you went in there. 

“Y/n, I need to talk to you about something.”

You stopped in space. Did Aziraphale pick up on what was going on with you? That had to be it! 

“Aziraphale, I need to talk to you and Crowley as well. Speaking of Crowley....is he still watching that Soap Opera that he found?”

You walked into the living room expecting to see Crowley on the couch. The moment that you saw Gabriel, you wanted to yell. His eyes widened as he quickly stood. 

“Y/n, we need to…”

“Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

You muttered before turning to go into the kitchen. Gabriel was beside you in an instant and wrapped his hand around your wrist. 

“You ain't going anywhere. We need to talk.”

You shook your head and tried to yank your hand away but Gabriel wasn’t about to let go. 

“Go talk to yourself. That’s an audience that you can relate to.” 

You knew that the archangel was getting annoyed. 

“No, you are going to listen to me!” 

“Excuse me?”

Both of you stopped arguing as Aziraphale and Crowley stepped into the room. You finally yanked your hand out of Gabriel’s grasp. 

“I haven’t even had a chance to say hello to my father.”

You walked over to Crowley and nodded.

“Hi Crowley.” 

Crowley smirked.

“Hey darling. Have a nice time?”

You shrugged and smiled evilly. 

“The wedding was nice. All that romance shit made me want to vomit. Jamie tried to flirt with me. He lost miserably after I threatened to smack the shit out of him.”

You didn’t have to look at Gabriel to know that he was again beginning to lose his temper. 

“Who is Jamie?”

He questioned. You looked over your shoulder. 

“My friend’s husband’s weird friend that has the hots for me.” 

Again, you couldn’t help thinking about the differences between Gabriel and Jamie. Gabriel could kill Jamie in one punch! It would actually be amusing. You would have paid money to see it! 

“I know a rat that is about to die.”

Gabriel muttered. You quickly shook your head and started toward the archangel. 

“No way! That is a totally unfair fight. You going up against the Dell computer guy...real fair fight. I handled it. Besides, what does it matter to you anyway? I’m just some demon half breed that needs to die. Is Michael waiting in the other room? If that’s what you are here for...might as well get to it.” 

Gabriel quickly cut you off.

“I am not here to hurt you! Will you stop being a brat and listen to me?”

You raised an eyebrow.

“Do you think calling me a brat is really going to help you at all? Since we are all here, I need to talk to the three of you about something.”

Gabriel held a hand up.

“I need to talk to you about something first.”

What did he need to talk to you about? His crazy methods of begging you to take him back?

“Rock, paper, scissors on who gets to talk first.”

You quickly did the motions and grinned. 

“I win.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t even know what that was.” 

You smiled, feeling a little smugger yet nervous at the same time. It was time for your big secret to come out. You had no idea how Gabriel was going to take this. The archangel probably had no intentions of this ever happening! Hell, you never had any intentions of this happening! 

“What is it?”

Aziraphale asked. He and Crowley were looking at each other throughout the whole exchange with Gabriel. 

You motioned to the couch. 

“You three may want to sit down.” 

Aziraphale immediately sat down while Gabriel and Crowley remained standing.

“So...this is going to be awkward. No one start yelling!” 

Crowley leaned over to Aziraphale. 

“This sounds promising.”

You gave Crowley a look of annoyance. Between Crowley looking like he was waiting for you to drop the bomb that you had a new boyfriend, Aziraphale looking scared out of his mind and Gabriel looking at you not blinking... this was going to be a lot harder than you thought!


	6. Chapter 6

“So are you going to tell us what’s wrong or should we start guessing?”

Crowley asked. It was astounding to you that he hadn’t put two and two together. Both Gabriel and Aziraphale were watching you closely. Aziraphale’s eyes widened. 

“Y/n…”

You took a breath. This was getting to be ridiculous! All three of these celestial beings would soon put together what was going on! It wasn’t like you would be able to hide THIS before long! 

“Fine. Before someone suggests doing charades because that would be disturbing….IMHAVINGABABY.”

You said it so fast that Gabriel, Aziraphale, and Crowley all looked at each other.

“Sorry?”

Aziraphale replied. You sighed.

“Fine! I’m pregnant.” 

You stood in awkward silence as Gabriel, Crowley, and Aziraphale blinked. Crowley was the first to react. He literally jumped on the couch and was pointing between Gabriel and yourself.

“You told me that he was stopping that! YOU! You big stupid archangel…”

“Watch it.”

Gabriel snapped. Crowley didn’t care what Gabriel had to say. At the moment, the archangel was lucky that Aziraphale was sitting between them! 

“Y/n, you said that you had the sex talk!”

You crossed your arms over your chest. 

“I did have the sex talk! Can we stop worrying about the sex talk? We have bigger problems.”

“Yes, we do.” 

Gabriel said coldly and stood up. 

“Y/n, we need to talk. Privately.” 

You didn’t want to be in a room alone with Gabriel but he was probably right. The two of you did need to talk alone. You would have to deal with Crowly and Aziraphale later. Maybe it was best for Aziraphale to calm Crowley down. 

“Fine, let’s go upstairs.”

Crowley glared up. 

“Don’t get her more pregnant.”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley with an open mouth.

“I don’t think that is possible. Once that the egg has been…”

Crowley slammed his hands over his ears. 

“Don’t wanna hear it!”

You turned and walked out of the room with Gabriel on your heels like a giant puppy.

Gabriel closed the bedroom door behind you. The last time that he had been in this room, he had been between your legs. Now he was finding out that he was going to be a father. 

“Y/n, we really need to talk. Are you sure that you are pregnant?”

You looked at Gabriel trying to determine if he was being serious or if he was trying to be a smart elect. 

“You tell me.” 

Gabriel reached out, his eyes not moving from yours, as he put a hand on your stomach. If possible his face seemed to go pale. 

“I don’t understand this is possible.” 

You put a hand over your face.

“Gabriel it all started when you put your cock inside of me…”

The expression on Gabriel’s face made you want to laugh. 

“Stop being a spoiled little brat! You don’t realize how serious any of this is, do you?”

You nodded.

“Of course, I realize! We are creating some new creature! I wonder if we get to name it?”

Gabriel walked to your bed and sat down. With all of the shit that was going on you were worried about naming the creature. 

“Maybe you should worry about other things?” 

All of the feelings that you had felt over the past few weeks hit you like a Mack truck! The feelings of loss, abandonment, and betrayal came back hard! You wrapped the oversized cardigan sweater that you were wearing around you again. 

“None of this will matter to you in a few hours anyway.” 

Gabriel looked up. 

“You don’t know anything about me.” 

You nodded.

“I know that I never should have trusted you.” 

Gabriel was up and towering over you. 

“Everything you heard that night was a lie.” 

You backed against the wall. 

“What?”

Gabriel ran a hand through his normally neat hair. 

“At first, I was with you to figure you out. That as before I fell in love with you.” 

You pressed your lips together. If this was some messed up game, you would throw the archangel out the window!

“If you are messing with me, I swear to god…you are probably just saying this shit to go back to heaven and…”

“I can’t go back.”

Gabriel interrupted you. The expression on his face went from his normal arrogant self assured to a lost lonely expression that you had never seen before. 

“What do you mean that you can’t go back.”

You questioned. Gabriel held a hand up. 

“Exactly what I said. I can’t go back.”

“Do you mean that you were kicked out?” 

Gabriel put his hands over his face.

“That is exactly what I mean. Michael found out that I was actually in love with you. That is what makes all of this worse. We, you and I both sweetheart, are number one on their list.”

“And I’m pregnant…”

You managed to squeak out. Gabriel nodded. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Gabriel had you in his arms before you were able to fight back. You pressed your face into his chest as he put his chin on your forehead. The demon in you wanted to fight back but at the same time, the other part of you didn’t. It was nice being back in his arms! 

“Gabriel, what the hell are we going to do?”

He was silent for a moment. Gabriel wasn’t for sure what to say. This was the last thing that he expected to ever happen to him. He was an archangel. Archangel’s don’t have children! 

Hell, Gabriel didn’t even like humans! You were the only human that he found remotely tolerable (and you weren’t even fully human). The only thing that he ever expected the two of you to “raise” together was maybe a houseplant. Gabriel didn’t even see the houseplant making it long. One of you would forget to take care of it and it would die. 

What was Gabriel going to do with a pregnant half-demon/half-human girlfriend? He was going to be working on fucking eggshells until the brat was born and probably for some time after. The last thing that he wanted to think about was changing the kid. That was just gross! Maybe Aziraphale could come into handy there. He would be a good nanny! 

“I’ll figure something out. Just stay in the house. If you go out, I’m going with you.”

You winced. Oh, this was going to be exciting! You were going from being alone to having your archangel boyfriend (if he was even that) shoved up your ass 24/7. 

“Great, so I am going to have you following me around like some kind of moving prison bracelet?” 

“Do you want to die?”

You mumbled a few curse words under your breath. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

“You are going to have to clean up your language before the baby is born.” 

Gabriel smiled at the scowl on your face. That was pure demon. Something about it though was beyond adorable. Gabriel wanted to smack himself at the overly corny crap going through his mind. You would probably tell him to fuck off with his corny shit….or would you? You seemed to be enjoying every caress that he seemed to be giving you. There was also the fact that you hadn’t moved to be away from his body. 

“You are a fine one to talk Mr. I’m the archangel fucking Gabriel. By the way that sounds a bit wrong. Maybe I should teach you how to use the word fuck properly.” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

“I could fuck you against that wall.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” 

You said with a sly grin as Gabriel sat down on the little sofa. He reached up quickly and pulled you onto his lap. His mouth was on yours in an instant. The kiss seemed almost desperate. Under all of the sarcasm and negativity that the two of you possessed there was the desperation to not lose the other again. If you needed a sign that Gabriel was in love with you this was a good one. You didn’t need him to say those three words (or did you). 

“So did you have fun at that wedding with those annoying humans? Especially that Jamie human?” 

Gabriel finally asked when he was able to pry himself away from you. Ah, it came out! He was jealous! It took all that you had to not call him out on it! You never expected to see Gabriel of all people jealous! 

“You don’t have anything to worry about with Jamie. He’s a pussy. No need to be jealous.” 

Gabriel smirked. 

“See this is what I mean by you cleaning up your language. I am not jealous. I don’t know the meaning of that anyway.”

“You’re so arrogant.” 

You muttered. It was going to be interesting as hell having a baby with this mother fucker. 

“I’m going to go ahead and warn you, if having his kid hurts as bad as the bitches on TV lets on...I’m cursing you.” 

Gabriel chuckled. 

“Women have been doing this for thousands of years. Your body will know what to do. You aren’t that special.” 

Well, that was a nice thing to say, you thought before remembering who you were talking too. 

“Well, congratulations, daddy, because you will be the first man in the history of the world to feel every labor pain that the mother of your child will feel.” 

Gabriel was clearly startled by your comment. 

“I didn’t mean it the way that it sounded! You’re half-demon, your body is strong enough to endure this.” 

“That still sounded no better.” 

You snapped before gasping as his index finger stroked down your clit. When exactly did he miracle away your clothing. 

“Hey you just got me naked. Who said we were going to have sex?”

Gabriel looked like the rug had been pulled out from underneath him. 

“I thought that we were good!”

You undid each button of his dress shirt in a slow agonizing manner. 

“I was only joking. Lighten up. I want you too.” 

Looking a little more relieved, Gabriel snapped away the remainder of his clothing. He turned you so that your legs were on both sides of his body. 

“I think we are going to have to learn how to talk to each other without getting too…”

“Asshole like?”

You suggested. Gabriel nodded. That was good enough for him. The two of you had no bedside manner at points. Gabriel had a sneaking suspicion that he hadn’t seen the worst of your “demonic” personality. Something told him that as the pregnancy progressed, your sweet side may totally vanish. 

“Works for me. Now, where were we?” 

Meanwhile, downstairs….

Crowley sat with his face in his hands. He didn’t know what to say! There was not one sarcastic, meaningful, or decent thing that he could say. He couldn’t look up at Aziraphale. The look in his lover’s eyes was too much at the moment. Crowley knew that Aziraphale was worried but at the moment he couldn’t handle it! 

Crowley was in too much devastation and confusion. You promised him that you were being careful with Gabriel. Obviously, you were just saying shit to keep Crowley quiet or you really had no idea about protection! 

Now you were screwed. Crowley muttered a bunch of swear words under his breath! His daughter was in a whole heap of trouble and he didn’t know what to do! 

“Some dad I am.”

Crowley muttered before getting up to find some booze. Aziraphale pressed his lips together.

“Crowley, you are blaming yourself for something that you can’t control! We can keep Y/n safe! I mean, we did stop the apocalypse after all.”

Crowley ran a hand through his hair. 

“It's different this time.”

Crowley turned and walked out of the house without another word. He needed some air and time alone. 

You lay underneath Gabriel as he continued to lazily thrust into you. He held himself up on one arm to keep as much weight off of you as possible. 

“I’ve missed you.” 

Gabriel groaned before pushing himself further inside you. You moaned against his mouth. 

“Going sappy on me?”

You said, smugly. Gabriel held himself up on his arms and looked down at you. Going sappy wasn’t something that he ever planned. Gazing down at your nude body, he couldn’t help that Michael was right. Gabriel had fallen in love with you! You were a crafty vixen of a woman and totally had the archangel exactly where you wanted him. 

“I have missed you even though you are the most stubborn brattiest woman that I have ever laid eyes on.”

Ah, there it was! That exchange of power that the two of you shared so well! You smiled before pushing the archangel off of you. Gabriel didn’t object when you quickly took your place over him. You took his cock from tip to base causing Gabriel’s body to shiver. 

“And you are the most arrogant bossiest asshole that I have ever met.” 

Gabriel snapping his hips made your eyes roll back into your head. He smiled, pleased that he still obviously had power over you. 

You sat motionless on top of the archangel as he rocked his hips into you. Gabriel knew that he had you exactly where he wanted you. Your snarky sarcastic side was on autopilot. For the moment, you were putty in his hands. 

“I don’t want you sneaking off.” 

Your body clenched around his cock. Gabriel winced and rolled you to your side before pulling your body back against his. He lifted your leg over his hip and resumed the painfully slow pace. 

“I need to keep you safe...I need to keep our child safe.” 

It seemed so out of character to hear Gabriel be actually caring. Hearing him say those words alone made your heart swoon. You mentally laughed at yourself. Had this been three weeks ago, you probably would have told Gabriel to go fuck himself. Now here he was being so uncharacteristically caring that you craved more! 

“Stay with me, Y/n.” 

Gabriel’s hand tightened around your throat. 

“Say that you are mine.”

He said in a mocking tone. Your eyes snapped open. Here Gabriel was playing his old games. Maybe it was time to indulge him?

“I’m yours, Gabriel.” 

You felt the archangel smile against your shoulder.

“Good girl.”

He said before gently biting down on your neck to suck a deep bruise into your skin. You knew that there was no need to worry about hiding Gabriel’s “love bites” from Crowley any longer. Soon enough the proof of your lovemaking with Gabriel wouldn’t be able to be hidden any longer. 

You didn’t want to let your mind begin to worry about the baby on the way but you couldn’t help it. What were the two of you going to do? Neither of you knew what to do with a baby? Gabriel certainly had no idea how to be a father. If he had any idea how to handle a baby; you would be surprised! You, yourself, had no idea how to be a mother! Your own mother was no pristine example of what a mother should be. 

Sure, Gabriel had a point. Your body would know what to do when it came to giving birth. What about after that though? What would happen when the kid was screaming at three am and neither Gabriel nor yourself knew what to do? Would the two of you just stand there awkwardly looking at each other? Would the two of you draw straws on who would attempt to comfort the kid? 

The better question was what was going to happen when heaven started? You didn’t doubt your abilities or Gabriel’s ability to keep you safe. The negative thoughts in your mind said, “how can one archangel and one half breed demon keep the forces of heaven and hell back?” 

Gabriel’s finger pressing down on your clit tore you from your thoughts. 

“Focus, darling.” 

Gabriel said before biting down on your shoulder again. He didn’t feel like stopping in the middle of sex to try to comfort your worries. Everything would be fine! Gabriel knew it! 

The next few days were tense. Crowley still wasn’t talking to anyone. You assumed that the news of your pregnancy was world-shattering to him. The two of you would have to talk at some point. 

Aziraphale was as kind as always. He was asking you at least 50 times a day if there was anything that you needed. Gabriel was just as bad. The archangel was hovering over your shoulder. 

If he wasn’t watching every single thing that you were doing then he was dragging you back to bed. Whether it was the knowledge that you were having his baby or the fact that you were doing everything that you wanted; Gabriel was all over you. Gabriel was back to that large awkward puppy that was eager to show his love no matter how annoying that he could be.

You stood at the sink one morning trying to think of ways to get through to Crowley. Earlier that day you tried to win him over with a new house plant. Crowley sat staring right ahead. After you lost your temper and shattered the thing at his feet, Crowley finally looked up.

“Better be getting back to your boyfriend.” 

Gabriel’s arms wrapping around you instantly pulled you from your thoughts. His lips were on your bare shoulder as he gently bit down. 

“Gabriel.”

His hand had slid up your thigh. 

“I would hope that it was me. If some other man was touching you like this then we would have a problem.” 

Gabriel quickly turned you in his arms and lifted you onto the counter. At the moment, all he wanted was to bury himself as deep inside of you as possible. Gabriel had been keeping secrets of his own. From the time that he was kicked out of heaven, his grace seemed to be totally out of whack! Gabriel had yet to admit this to you or anyone else for that matter. 

The last thing that he wanted was for you to think that he was weak. What kind of sick cosmic joke could that be? Whatever the hell it was needed to be fixed! 

You, meanwhile, were busy trying to get his dress shirt unbuttoned as quickly as possible. I am as bad as he is, you thought. Call it pregnancy hormones or whatever it was, you were as eager to have Gabriel inside of you. It was surprising to the two of you that the arguing seemed to be not happening as often! 

“And this is how you will typically find them.” 

The sound of Crowley’s voice made the two of you freeze. You turned your attention to the doorway where Crowley stood with Beelzebub. Gabriel lifted you off of the counter but kept your body against his. 

Beelzebub looked less than thrilled as well. 

“Y/n. Gabriel. How surprising.”

You slowly stepped away from Gabriel but knew not to go too far.

“Beelzebub. Long time no see.” 

The prince of hell’s dark eyes rolled from your face down to you still flat stomach. Their eyes widened immediately. 

“You weren’t kidding.” 

Crowley frowned. 

“Why would I joke about something like that!” 

Your attention immediately went to your father. 

“You called them?”

Crowley sighed. 

“Yes. I think we need to build some kind of team-up here. Especially with that….child on the way.” 

Beelzebub’s attention had not diverted from your face. 

“Y/n, you and I need to talk...alone.”

“I don’t think so.”

Gabriel said coldly. Beelzebub’s attention turned back to Gabriel. 

“I am not going to harm her. She is a very special girl. Y/n, if you please…”

You turned your attention back to Gabriel. 

“It will be fine. I’ll be in the next room.”


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel was not happy to see you walk into the other room with Beelzebub. This would make for some delightful conversation later. So much for a delightful evening of peace! Rolling your eyes, you led Beelzebub into the kitchen. 

Turning back to the prince of hell, you tried not to smile. The poor thing looked totally out of their element. The lack of apocalypse had clearly taken a lot out of Beelzebub. 

“Please enlighten me how all of this happened.”

Beelzebub said. You shrugged. 

“Well, it all started one night after a couple of drinks…”

Beelzebub held a hand up. 

“I don’t want to know that part! I understand how the child was made.” 

You smirked, knowing that the last thing Beelzebub probably wanted to think about was Gabriel having his way with you. That seemed to be the shared reactions of everyone that you knew. Picking up a muffin, you quietly nibbled on it for a moment. 

“Muffin?”

You muttered and held out one to the prince of hell. Beelzebub looked disgusted and shook their head. 

“That’s disgusting!” 

You shrugged.

“You didn’t seem to disgusted when you lounged around my apartment and ate my ice pops all day.” 

Beelzebub rolled their eyes.

“Stop changing the subject! What you and Gabriel have done...this is reckless...stupid….what were you thinking?”

You were waiting for the whole “stupid” thing to come back around. 

“Bee, this wasn’t the result that Gabriel and I were trying for.”

Beelzebub cringed. They hated that name. If it were anyone but you, they would have killed the individual that uttered it. Beelzebub had to face it. They cared about you. How care was to be defined even Beelzebub couldn't answer. Beelzebub didn’t want to say the word jealous but it was true. 

“Must you call me that?”

You smiled and walked over to Beelzebub. Reaching out you touched their face. Blue eyes rolled up to yours. Beelzebub’s hand reached up and covered yours. They decided to give up on the annoying nickname that you insisted on using. 

“I don’t understand, Y/n. You fall in love with some archangel with an identity crisis because he didn’t get his way.” 

Beelzebub didn’t want to admit that they were having the same problem as Gabriel. 

“This isn’t because Gabriel didn’t get his way, Beelzebub.”

The prince of hell quickly stood up and began to pace the room. 

“You don’t belong with an archangel. You belong with your own kind. Gabriel will not understand you. All of this ...this is insane!”

“If I didn’t know better,Beelzebub, I would say that you are jealous.” 

Beelzebub stopped and turned to glare at you. Their eyes narrowed. 

“Jealous? That is the most stupid thing that I have ever heard!” 

You walked to Beelzebub as they glared out the window. This time you didn’t dare to physically touch them. 

“I think you are. Beelzebub, you are being true to you prince of hell nature but you have a fault. You don’t know how to talk about your feelings. You do not even want to admit that you have feelings. You have spent thousands of years letting yourself be hollow. I am sorry but that is failing you now…”

Before you could respond, Beelzebub spun around and slammed you against the wall. 

“You want me to tell you what I am feeling? You want me to tell you that I am happy that you are with the one angel that I would love to beat the shit out of? I’m not. I wanted you. Now I have to watch your life go to hell because of him. Don’t come to me when you need help because he has done something stupid. I could have taken care of you. I could have made you happy but you BLEW IT!” 

Beelzebub leaned down and pressed a kiss to your lips. 

“That is my goodbye.”

Beelzebub stormed to the door and disappeared before your eyes.

You didn’t move for a moment. This had to be the weirdest love triangle you ever had been a part of! Shaking your head, you turned and walked back to the other room. 

Gabriel looked up. He seemed almost relieved to see that you were in one whole piece. 

“Everything okay?”

You nodded. Gabriel looked over your shoulder. 

“Where is Beelzebub?” 

You shrugged and motioned toward the door. 

“They had a temper tantrum and disappeared. Did you know that they had a thing for me?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“Are you that blind?” 

Gabriel fought the urge to smile at the glare that you sent his way. You muttered about wanting a drink but not being able to have one. 

“Gabriel, I don’t have much relationship experience and neither do you, so why don’t you keep your sarcasm to a minimum.” 

Gabriel frowned. 

“Is this hormones?” 

It took all you had not to pick up the fruit bowl that was beside you and chucking it at him. The severity of the matter had really just hit home. Beelzebub was angry at you. They were the last enemy that you wanted! Beelzebub could have kept the forces of hell off of your back but now that wasn’t the case. 

You put a hand over your face. Beelzebub was in love with you and now was going back to hell with a broken heart. What did the prince of hell expect? You had no idea that they were feeling things! How were you supposed to? Beelzebub would turn up at your door for visits and sit around a bit. There wasn’t a lot of conversation. Beelzebub wasn’t one for talking much unless it was to criticize something or be super sarcastic. Maybe their sarcasm was supposed to be romantic? You internally rolled your eyes at the thought. At least Gabriel had the romantic side going for him. He knew when to turn on the charm and woo you. Beelzebub probably had no idea how to woo anyone. 

“No, Gabriel. If this was hormones I would have thrown something at you by now.” 

“That's rude.”

Gabriel muttered. The two of you sat in awkward silence. Gabriel smiled. 

“Want to have sex or something? It's not like you can get anymore pregnant.” 

“You have a left and a right hand. Go make friends with them.”

You grumbled before getting up and storming out of the room. 

Crowley looked up when you walked into the room. It had been several days since the two of you had really spoken about anything. 

“All good?”

You laughed bitterly. 

“My life is just swell.” 

You said coldly. Crowley had been in the process of watering a few of his plants but stopped. 

“How did it go with Beelzebub?”

You laughed and picked up a spare spray bottle to water a few plants. 

“About as well as when your plants have spots. I guess that gives you another reason to be disappointed in me.”

Crowley winced.

“I never said that I was disappointed in you.”

You fought the urge to laugh! Of course, Crowley was disappointed in you! You had literally felt that he was disappointed in you from the moment that the two of you met.

“Right.”

You said. Crowley sighed. 

“I’m not disappointed with you, Y/n”

“Don’t lie to me.” 

You snapped. 

“You have been disappointed in me from the moment that we met. I am not an idiot. You would have been just fine if the two of us never met in the first place. I am really wishing that I stayed in America. I would be on my own. I wouldn’t be a part of this circus. I wouldn’t be having a baby with some clueless asshole that pretends to care about me.” 

Crowley raised an eyebrow. Maybe he didn’t do anything wrong in the first place? Maybe all of this anger that you were throwing his way was because Gabriel did something stupid. 

“I’m not really a fan of Gabriel. I think you got that from the get go but he c

ares about you. He may be a clueless git but he cares about you. He wouldn't have thrown a tantrum when you went into that room alone with Beelzebub. I don’t know what is going on with you right now, Y/n. Maybe you are upset because you care about Beelzebub too. “

“You can’t be in love with two people!”

You snapped. Crowley sat down on the window seat and leaned back. 

“You can too!” 

You laughed. This was crazy! Gabriel would totally be a-okay with you having Beelzebub as a second lover...NOT! There would be no way that Gabriel would be okay with anything like that! Besides, did you really love Beelzebub? The kiss was nice but that was it. 

“I don’t love Beelzebub. I thought that we were just friends. I had no idea that they were feeling things. I regret not really talking a little more openly with Beelzebub. It won’t do me any good now. They are probably down in hell plotting on how to kill Gabriel and I.” 

Crowley made an over dramatic fake gag. 

“I’ll go talk to them.”

You nodded. 

“Thanks. I guess I will go talk to Gabriel. I kind of yelled at him for no reason.”

Crowley smiled. 

“I’ll pay you money to do it again.” 

You rolled your eyes at your father’s offer before turning and walking out of the room. 

Gabriel sat watching a soap opera when you walked into the room. You smiled. 

“Please tell me that this is what you do when I’m not around.” 

Gabriel looked up. Just one look at your lover told you that he was annoyed with you. 

“These humans have a lot of stupid drama in their lives.”

Gabriel replied. You took the remote out of his hand and climbed on his lap. The archangel didn’t move to touch you as he normally would. 

“That's why soap operas are for middle-aged housewives with no lives of their own or lovers to keep them occupied.” 

“I suppose that you will be watching these soon enough.”

Gabriel said. You leaned down pressing a kiss to his lips. Gabriel didn’t kiss you back but instead sat stubbornly still.

“Kiss me, angel.” 

You half whispered. Gabriel gently lifted you off of him. He stood up and straightened the dress shirt that he was wearing. 

“You need to make up your mind who you want. It's either me or the prince of hell. You can’t have both.” 

Oh hell, now Gabriel was being prissy! You were beginning to feel guilty about snapping at him a bit ago. 

“I’m with you. Fuck, Gabriel we are having a baby. You know that I am going to pick you.” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

“It didn’t stop you from letting Beelzebub kiss you.” 

You quickly stood up. This was the last thing that you were going to tell Gabriel! Maybe it was wrong to let Beelzebub kiss you but it happened! It wasn’t like you were all of the prince of hell. This was the first time that either of you had even physically touched! 

“I didn’t ask them to kiss me. You are getting bent out of shape of something that meant nothing!”

“Meant nothing, huh? Oh, it meant something to you, Y/n. Don’t lie to me. I can read your thoughts.”

You crossed your arms over your chest. 

“I told you not to read my thoughts! That is rude! You don’t see me prowling through your mind! Gabriel, stop being jealous. It doesn’t look good on you!” 

Gabriel’s hands were beginning to tremble. You were honestly surprised! This was the first time that you had seen Gabriel get remotely worried over a potential threat to the relationship. 

“Doesn’t look good on me? I’ll show you what doesn’t look good on me! You being a slut for someone else!” 

Your mouth dropped on that one. Gabriel had said a lot of stupid things to you but this had to take the cake! 

“A slut? I’m a slut when I have only ever had sex with you. One kiss from someone else and I’m a slut. I see. Call your pregnant lover a slut...not smart.” 

Gabriel put a hand over his face. 

“I didn’t ask you to go kiss Beelzebub. I’m sorry...that was low.”

You fought the urge to say “duh” really loud. So much for making up with Gabriel. Whatever he was trying to achieve by calling you a slut was going down in flames.

“I suppose that you want me to cry now, yes? You want me to cry like some pathetic little human…”

“I would prefer it if you didn’t cry, actually.”

Gabriel said sheepishly. He didn’t like seeing you cry in the first place. Knowing that he was the reason for you tears definitely didn’t help with anything. 

You looked at Gabriel with a stunned expression. 

“You are such an ass! I had to pick a real winner to get me pregnant. Maybe I should get that abortion that Crowley offered to pay for after all.” 

Gabriel’s mouth dropped. What abortion? Was he missing something? 

“Go find Michael. I am sure that Michael would be more than happy to help you get rid of it.” 

That was a pretty shitty thing to say and Gabriel knew it! He would regret saying this later! Your face let Gabriel know exactly your feelings on the matter. 

“I’ll be free of you. I can go be a slut since apparently that is what I am good at. You can forget that you ever were about to have a child with a filthy half breed monster!” 

“Y/n…”

You shook your head and held a hand up. 

“I don’t want to hear it, Gabriel! I don’t need you! You can go do whatever it is you want to do. I can raise this child alone.”

“Of course you can but I am not going to let you. That is my baby as much as it is yours.” 

Gabriel said coldly. You laughed bitterly.

“Its funny. That is the first time you have actually referred to the baby as an actual baby. You have been just pointing at my stomach asking how it is doing. Just leave, Gabriel. Get the hell away from me before I throw you out that window.” 

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder at the glass window that led to the garden. 

“Y/n, I told you that I am sorry.”

The hot tears were beginning to form in your eyes. Gabriel winced seeing that you were actually crying! This was a huge kick in the balls for him. How big of an asshole did he have to be to make his pregnant girlfriend cry? Maybe he shouldn’t have gone with the word “slut” after all? 

You rubbed your hand over your cheeks.

“So that's how its going to be? You get to call me names then say sorry and it is all okay? Well, it's not okay! You think that the rules of being a decent person doesn’t apply to you because you are an archangel. I hate to break it to you but we both will bleed the same. Your no better than I am.”

Gabriel was silent a moment before shrugging. 

“Fine.” 

He disappeared leaving you alone to cry in peace. 

Half an hour later, there was a gentle knock at the door. Your eyes rolled up as Aziraphale stepped in holding your phone. 

“”Y/n, there is a Dr. West on the phone for you.” 

You quickly sat up. 

“That’s my mother’s doctor. Thank you.” 

Aziraphale sat down on the couch as you stood and talked quietly to the doctor on the other end. The angel was thankful that the phone call came. He had been trying to think of a good reason to come in the room. Aziraphale had heard the whole argument between Gabriel and yourself. He wanted to offer some comfort. 

“Thank you. I can be there the day after tomorrow.” 

Aziraphale looked up. 

“Is everything okay?”

You shook your head and sat down. 

“My mother died.”

Aziraphale’s mouth dropped. He struggled to speak a moment before reaching out and touching your hand. 

“I am so sorry, Y/n!”

You smiled. 

“Its okay. Thank you, Aziraphale . I have actually been expecting this for a while. She doesn’t know who that I am anyway. I have to head back to the states for a bit. I have to get her affairs in order, plan a funeral, and all of that other junk.”

Aziraphale quickly stood.

“I’m coming with you!”

Crowley poked his head in the door. 

“I am coming too on account I want to see who your mother actually is.”

Crowley was relieved when you smiled. He had hoped that the crappy joke would bring you some joy. 

“Okay then. I’ll go get some stuff packed.”

Aziraphale looked up timidly. 

“Should we tell Gabriel?”

Your smile faded.

“He can go fuck himself!” 

You turned walking from the room without another word. Aziraphale waited until you were out of the room before turning to Crowley. 

“I really think that we need to leave some information for Gabriel. You know that he will return and be very upset upon realizing that Y/n is gone.”

Crowley, not giving a shit what Gabriel felt, shrugged. 

“Might do Mr. Bigshot Fancy Pants some good to worry.” 

Aziraphale didn’t know whether to agree or disagree. Gabriel did deserve to worry a bit. The “slut” comment had really upset Aziraphale too but he didn’t let on. Instead, he knew that he would have to find a way to help heal your already fractured self-esteem. At the moment, you were Aziraphale’s priority.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Aziraphale stood in the kitchen finishing up some of his last moment packing. He smiled when Crowley walked in and plopped himself down at the table. 

“Have all of your things ready?”

Crowley scowled up. 

“Aziraphale, we are only going for a week. We don't need to travel like we are going on some grand roadshow.” 

Aziraphale smiled and finished the cup of ginger tea that he made for you. He expected that you would start feeling ill soon. Ginger tea would fix that problem right up. 

As he stirred the tea, Aziraphale’s thoughts turned to Gabriel. The archangel still hadn’t come back since the argument. This had to be the worst one yet! 

“Crowley, can you go make sure that Y/n is up and ready? We have to be leaving soon”

Crowley stood with a huff. 

“She is so grumpy in the morning. Remind me to thank Gabriel when he gets back for ruining my kid's lovely mood.”

Aziraphale smirked innocently. 

“It will be over soon.” 

Crowley walked out of the room whining about how he was going to go hide until the kid turned up.

Aziraphale went back to his tidying up until he heard Crowley shout. It took Aziraphale a second to be in your room. 

“Crowley! What is it?”

Crowley pointed around the room. 

“Y/n is gone!” 

Aziraphale looked around the room in a panic. The room was spotlessly clean and as if no one had been staying in it. 

“Where could she have gone?!”

Aziraphale squeaked. Crowley walked around the room before sinking down onto the sofa. He put his face in his hands before looking up. 

“I have no idea! This is bad, Aziraphale! Y/n is out there where anyone could get their hands on her.” 

Aziraphale frantically tapped his hand on the dresser. 

“We have to tell Gabriel.” 

Crowley looked up with a frown. 

“Do we have to get him involved? Every time that angel shows up all hell breaks loose. First, Y/n gets pregnant with some heathen child. Now she's run away after he called her a slut. I have a real problem with that too!”

Aziraphale held his hands up. 

“Of course you do.! I do too but right now we need to focus on finding Y/n before someone else does.”

Aziraphale closed his eyes and called for Gabriel to come as quickly as possible. When his eyes opened, Aziraphale almost yelled when he realized that Gabriel was standing beside him. 

“You called?”

Gabriel replied. Aziraphale nodded as Crowley stood up. 

“All of this is your fault! You stupid gigantic biggest bitch in the universe, I should kick your ass!” 

Gabriel frowned and rolled his eyes. 

“If you are still angry about Y/n being pregnant then I suggest that you get over it.” 

Crowley held a hand up. 

“Moving on! Y/n is gone. Is she with you?”

Gabriel’s mouth dropped as he looked around the room. He turned and quickly walked into the adjoining bathroom before coming back. 

“No, she isn’t with me! Where is she?”

Aziraphale quickly spoke before Crowley made the situation worse. 

“We don’t know. We were hoping that she was with you seeing as the two of you are…”

Gabriel held a hand up. 

“Aziraphale, hush.”

“Don’t tell him to hush! You hush! If you would have been a fucking asshole to her none of this would be happening.” 

Crowley snapped. Gabriel didn’t have time to deal with Crowley being the protective lover. At the moment, his mind was going a million miles per minute. Did you really do something as stupid as running off without telling anyone? Were you really that upset from the stupid argument the night before? Apparently, you were. This couldn’t have come at a worse time! 

What were you thinking? This was dangerous! You were running around while there were a lot of people that would be looking for you. 

Gabriel put a hand over his face before turning back to Crowley. 

“I am going out to look for her.”

“Yeah, where?”

Crowley questioned. Gabriel held his hands up.

“Hell if I know!” 

The archangel was gone before Crowley could make another sentence. Crowley’s attention went to Aziraphale. 

“I’m going to go talk to Beelzebub. Maybe they can keep an eye out? Stay here in case she comes home.” 

Meanwhile, 

Beelzebub sat on their thrown scowling dead ahead. From the time that they had returned from earth, the last thing that they wanted to do was talk to anyone. Dagon had tried asking if all was okay when Beelzebub came back but that went poorly. Beelzebub had picked up a random object and chucked it at Dagon’s head. 

“Lord Beelzebub?”

Beelzebub looked up to see Dagon timidly peeking in from the door.

“What?”

Beelzebub snapped. Dagon motioned behind her. 

“Crowley is here. He requests an audience with your greatness.”

Beelzebub rolled their eyes.

“Send him in.”

Dagon quickly disappeared and Crowley stepped in. 

“Did Y/n send you?”

Beelzebub asked. Their eyes rolled up to meet Crowley’s face. Crowley shook his head. 

“No, I came on my own. It seems that Y/n has vanished. She and the big idiot had a fight.” 

Beelzebub smirked.

“How shocking.” 

Crowley shrugged. 

“I was wondering if you had heard from her? I am trying to figure out where exactly she went.” 

Beelzebub laughed bitterly. 

“I am the last person that she would contact, Crowley. I’ll have some demons keep an eye on for her.” 

Crowley nodded. 

“One request?”

Beelzebub held their hands up in a rather annoyed manner. Crowley smirked. 

“Don’t hurt the kid.”

Beelzebub looked like Crowley had shoved a lemon down their throat. They sat down and sunk low. 

“Fine. I’ll be careful. Tell the archangel to stay out of my way.”

(5 years later) 

Failures….5 long years of miserable failures. That was the nicest thing that Crowley could think of! It had been five years since you had disappeared without a trace. It was almost like you had evaporated off of the planet! No matter how hard that he looked, Crowley couldn’t find you. Aziraphale had just returned from his nightly “stroll” around the neighborhood. Crowley didn’t have the heart to tell his lover that he was probably wasting his time. You weren’t going to be found unless it was on your terms. Right now your terms didn’t include your family. 

“Find anything?”

Crowley asked. Aziraphale shook his head. 

“No ...unfortunately not.” 

The angel walked to the refrigerator in search of wince. He couldn’t help feeling useless. Aziraphale didn’t want to talk to Crowley about feeling like a failure. 

“I don’t think Y/n is in London.” 

Crowley said softly. Aziraphale looked up. 

“If she was in London then I think that someone would have found her by now.” 

Crowley didn’t move from his chair. 

“She is somewhere small. Some place that she can lay low with the kid. It's been five years. The kid has to be 4 or 4 ½. We’ve missed a lot of her life.” 

Aziraphale looked down sadly. He was looking forward to hearing little feet running around. Now they were missing everything! 

“Have you talked to Gabriel?”

Crowley’s voice pulled Aziraphale from his thoughts. The angel sighed. 

“Unfortunately.”

Crowley leaned back in his chair. 

“Still gone around the twist?” Aziraphale nodded. 

“Very much so. If we needed any clue that he cares for her...I think that this a good one. I don’t think that Gabriel would have spent the past five years searching for her.”

Crowley faked a gag. As much as he wanted to argue with Aziraphale, he couldn’t. The angel was right there! There would be no way that Gabriel would have wasted this much of his time looking if he didn’t feel some kind of love. 

“Gabriel is looking a bit ragged these days. He still dresses like the head asshole in charge but he’s clearly not taking care of himself.”

Aziraphale sighed. 

“He blames himself...as he should. If Gabriel wouldn’t have been himself then Y/n would be here and safe.”

Crowley stood up and tossed the bottle of booze that he had been drinking over his shoulder. 

“Damn right the prick deserves what he gets! I don’t care what he does with himself! If he finds my daughter then good for him! I will get Y/n back and deal with Gabriel myself. He really is the biggest bitch in the universe!” 

Aziraphale looked up.

“We need a holiday.” 

(2 weeks later…)

You woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Sitting up, you looked around the hotel room that you had been in for the past few days. Your life was now a series of hotel rooms, small rented county cottages, or room in big cities. None of the rooms were ever put in your actual name. You were smart there! If you wanted to lay low you were doing it right. 

You had been in Hull for maybe 5 or 6 days. So far you were pleased with the city. After spending some time in Germany you were glad to be back in England. You had considered going back to London but that would be putting yourself right in Gabriel’s waiting hands! 

Glancing to your right, you smiled at the small sleeping form beside you. Matilda lay clutching her teddy bear sleeping peacefully. Your daughter was your whole reason for surviving! She was the thing that kept you going. 

From the day that she was born you knew that you had to keep her safe. She had to be safe from the demons, angels, and most importantly her father. You didn’t think that Gabriel would hurt the child but you were probably on his shitlist now! (or were you?) 

The stupid girl in you wondered if Gabriel missed you as much as you missed him? The logical side of you wanted to cuss out any part of you that admitted to missing Gabriel. He didn’t deserve a moment of your heartache ...or did he? You would have been upset if some woman came over and kissed him the way Beelzebub did you. You would be fighting me but you wouldn’t call Gabriel a slut! 

“Mummy?”

You turned as Matilda sat up and pushed some of her dark messy curls away from her face. She looked so much like Gabriel that it hurt! Some of Matilda’s expressions left you wondering if it was actually Gabriel looking back at you.

“Yes?”

You replied before getting in to search for clothes. Matilda wiggled her way out of bed and went to look out of the hotel window. 

“Can we go do something today? I’m bored.” 

You smirked and considered using the line that your mother used on you many times “children are never bored.” Matilda turned back when you didn’t respond. 

“Mummy, are you ignoring me?” 

You turned with a smile. The child could remind you so much of Crowley too. She had all of the sass of her grandfather with a temper to match.

“No, Matilda. I am not ignoring you. Why don’t we go to The Deep today? You have never been to an aquarium before.” 

Matilda smiled.

“I would love to spend our afternoon watching fish swim.” 

“Is that sarcasm or are you being serious?”

You asked. Matilda had quickly started pawing through her suitcase. 

“I want to see the fish!”

She squealed. That told you all that you needed to know. 

An hour later, you stood watching Matilda make fish faces at a fish that didn’t seem the least bit interested in her. 

“Can we get a fish?”

Matilda asked, not taking her eyes off of the fish. 

“Where are we going to keep a fish?”

Matilda looked back at you with an all too “Gabriel” expressions. 

“In a bowl?” 

You walked over to her and knelt down. 

“Tilley, we are on the move too much to have a pet fish.” 

Matilda sighed. 

“Mummy, you said that about a cat. King Louie does just fine with our moves.”

Matilda had made a Sphynx cat when she turned 3. Matilda had been so proud of “miracling” the cat into existence, you couldn’t take it away from her.

“Crowley, would you just enjoy the fish! You agreed to have an open mind!” 

“I did have an open mind. I want to let the fish out!” 

“They will die!” 

Your heart began to pound as you quickly stood up. Maybe if you disappeared quick enough they wouldn’t see you! 

“Y/N!!!”

Too late… You thought before standing to face Aziraphale and Crowley. The two hadn’t changed from the moment that you last saw them. Crowley looked annoyed...that was putting it lightly. He and Aziraphale were by your side in a second. 

“I had to come to Hull and go to an aquarium to find you?”

Crowley grumbled. You swallowed. This really wasn’t the reunion that you had planned but when had your life gone according to plan? 

“Aziraphale...dad...hi.” 

“Hi? Hi? We spend the last five years looking for you and all that I get is a hi?”

Crowley snapped. Aziraphale lightly stomped his foot before nudging Crowley in the ribs with his elbow. You put a hand on your forehead. 

“I know that I have a lot to explain but can we talk...somewhere else?”

“Mum, but the fish!” 

Crowley and Aziraphale immediately looked down upon hearing a new voice. Matilda had wrapped her arms around your legs. 

“Crowley….”

Aziraphale managed to get out. Crowley meanwhile, had already spotted his granddaughter and was unable to communicate. The little girl had to be the cutest thing the Crowley had looked at. He wasn’t one to go “gaga” over a kid but he was about to turn into a puddle of jello.

The little girl looked extraordinary like both of her parents. She had Gabriel's dark hair and matching eyes combined with your facial features. 

“And who might you be?”

Aziraphale managed to ask softly. Matilda looked up at you for approval. You nodded. 

“Matilda.”

Crowley and Aziraphale both smiled. You slowly reached down and pulled the little girl into your arms. 

“Matilda, this is Aziraphale and Crowley” 

“My grandparents.”

Matilda said with a smile. Both Crowley and Aziraphale looked between themselves with pleased smirks. You, meanwhile, were feeling guilty. In the beginning, you thought that it was a good idea to hide from Aziraphale and Crowley because that would make it easier for Gabriel to find you. Now you were regretting your decision. Crowley would have been thrilled for any excuse to throw Gabriel out of your lives forever. 

Aziraphale meanwhile was eagerly talking to Matilda about anything that she would talk about. 

“Y/n, can you and I talk over there?”

Crowley asked. You nodded and gently sat Matilda down. 

“Tilley, stay here with Aziraphale. I need to go talk to Crowley.”

Aziraphale eagerly held out his hand. Matilda reached out and took his hand. 

“Let’s go look at these fish over here.” 

You followed Crowley to a small area that was away from most people. Crowley looked over his shoulder at Aziraphale and Matilda with a smile. The girl had said 15 words to the angel and he was already wrapped around her finger. Crowley smiled before the realization that Gabriel would have to be told everything hit him. 

Well...he didn’t have to be told but it would be the right thing to do. Crowley would much rather the biggest bitch in the universe remain in the dark but he would figure stuff out eventually. 

“Guys nuts.”

Crowley muttered and looked back at his granddaughter. There was no denying that Matilda was Gabriel’s daughter. Hell, she was even dressed in a perfect little black dress that was neat as a pin. Gabriel would be so proud! How much she was like her father was yet to be determined. This worried Crowley. 

Once that the two of you were out of earshot, you turned to Crowley. 

“I know you are angry.”

Crowley adjusted his sunglasses. 

“I was angry at first then I was petrified. What were you thinking, Y/n? You could have been killed!” 

You nodded. Whatever Crowley had to say, you were going to agree with. Even if he started being totally unreasonable, you were going to find some way to agree with your father. 

“Dad, I was afraid that if I continued to be with you then Gabriel would be able to get to me. All things considered, Matilda and I have had a pretty easy time. We have been moving from place to place.” 

Crowley reached out and tapped your hand. 

“I wouldn’t have let that giant dick wad put a hand on you. If you don’t want him around then he doesn’t have to be.” 

“Oh I am going to be around.”

Your heart instantly froze hearing his voice. Crowley appeared as stunned as you were! You slowly turned and there stood Gabriel and boy did he look mad! Mad was putting it lightly! You swallowed and looked your lover over. Had he always looked this tall and imposing? 

He was still handsome sharp-dressed Gabriel. The only difference was it looked like he had been living on five-hour energy shots mixed with red bull. His normally neat hair was a bit messy.

“Gabriel, hello.”

You managed to get out. He raised an eyebrow. 

“Hi sweetheart. What’s it been four...maybe five years?” 

“What does it matter to you seeing that I am a slut and all?”

Gabriel smiled. Ah, it was going to be that way? You were going to throw that stupid comment in his face forever weren’t you? 

Gabriel wanted to be mad. He wanted to make your life hell for the misery that you caused him but he couldn’t. Seeing that you were alive and healthy was everything that the archangel could have hoped for. His eyes rolled down your body. You were still beautiful...still the woman that he wanted. The cocky side of him was pleased that you still wanted him too. 

The realization that you weren’t pregnant hit Gabriel like a swift kick to the balls. You didn’t even look like you had a baby. Where was the baby? You weren’t pregnant for five years, were you? Of course not! That was crazy! 

“Still mad about that are you? I think that you and I have a lot to talk about. Where’s my baby?”

You glanced over your shoulder at Matilda. The little girl was watching you with a cat-like expression. She didn’t wait for you to call her. Matilda walked over and smiled at Gabriel. 

“I see that you didn’t get hit by a train.” 

Gabriel’s mouth fell. He looked at you with a “what the fuck” expression. You shrugged. 

“She thinks that you got hit by a train.” 

You replied innocently. Why Matilda had this in her mind, you didn’t know. Considering that you were bitter about Gabriel a good 90% of the time; you decided not to argue.

“That’s morbid!”

Gabriel grumbled before rolling his eyes. He pushed the sense of annoyance back as he focused his attention on Matilda. Her eyes were focused on him unblinking. 

“Hello...Matilda.” 

“Hi dad.” 

You, meanwhile watched the interaction between the two with an aching heart. Neither said anything but you knew that they were speaking volumes.

Gabriel knelt down at Matilda’s level. He reached out and touched her cheek. 

“You’re absolutely darling.” 

Matilda didn’t smile instead, her eyes narrowed on her father’s face.

“Didn’t you call mummy a slut?”

Matilda asked with a Crowley-like smirk. Gabriel’s mouth fell open. He was totally stunned. That was the last thing that he had ever expected to come out of a child’s mouth.

“You probably shouldn’t use that word.”

Matilda shrugged. 

“You probably shouldn’t be calling your girlfriend a slut. That’s none of my business though.” 

Gabriel stood up and patted Matilda on the head. He turned back to you and leaned down.

“Did you tell her everything?” 

You shook your head with a satisfied smile. 

“She reads minds like her daddy.” 

Gabriel stood up straight but the scowl didn’t leave his handsome face. 

“I think that you and I need to talk...alone.” 

You gave Gabriel your best innocent snarky expression. 

“I guess we should. Matilda don’t read our minds for a moment.” 

Matilda nodded. She went back to looking at fish with Aziraphale and Crowley. You turned back to Gabriel. 

“What are you going to do? Take me into a room, slam me against the wall, have your way with me and expect everything to be a-okay?”

Gabriel smiled. 

“You would like that wouldn’t you, sweetheart?” Crowley walked over and held up a hand. 

“I don’t think that it is a good idea for the two of you to be having this conversation around the kid.” 

Aziraphale turned around. 

“Matilda, do you like ice cream?”

Matilda nodded eagerly. 

“I’m four. Ice cream is my life.” 

You turned to Crowley and gave him the address of your hotel before turning to Matilda.

“Before you go, I am warning you now. No funny business. I do not want to hear any stories of you setting anyone’s hair on fire, trying to go swimming with the fish, or offering to read people’s future.” 

Matilda smirked at the freaked out expression on Gabriel’s face. This was the last thing that he had wanted to hear. 

“Yes, mommy.” 

You waited until Crowley and Aziraphale disappeared before turning back to Gabriel. He waited for maybe two seconds before reaching out and wrapping his arms around you. The next thing that you knew, you were standing in a nice hotel room. 

“I hope you don’t think that I am about to hop in that bed with you.”

You said. Gabriel took his suit jacket off and sat down at the table. 

“Getting into bed is what caused the predicament that we are in to begin with.” 

Gabriel said almost bitterly. He was actually getting something right! 

“I have to agree with you there.” 

You said with a coy grin. Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest and was silent for a moment. 

“I guess that you regret everything that happened.”

“I never said that.” 

Gabriel slowly stood. He knew that the two of you needed to talk. There was a lot that needed to be discussed! 

“Why did you leave then? I don’t see a girl like you leaving over being called a slut.” 

You frowned. 

“A girl like me?”

Gabriel nodded. 

“You’re tough. You aren’t some weakling.” 

You held your hands up in defense. 

“Gabriel, you said some very hurtful things to me that day. Stuff that was low down and dirty! I am sorry for letting Beelzebub kiss me. They are my friend. That doesn’t mean that I am in love with them or would have risked what we had. I left because it was painfully obvious that you were going to find some way to hurt me. Oh wait, I was in labor for 16 hours with your child. Thanks by the way.” 

Gabriel winced. 

“I thought that you said that you were going to make me feel everything?” 

You chuckled. 

“Oh honey, I can still let you feel that if you want.”

Gabriel immediately shook his head. That was the last thing that he wanted to experience! He didn’t care if it made him sound like an asshole but he was glad that he missed Matilda’s birth. The whole birthing process just seemed messy and something that Gabriel wanted nothing to do with! 

“No! I was jealous that Beelzebub kissed you. I consider you mine. I said I was sorry for calling you a slut.”

“Did you mean it though?”

You asked. Gabriel looked down at his feet. He didn’t mean it at the moment but now he was regretting ever letting those words leave his mouth. 

“I do now. Where do we go from here?”

You shrugged. 

“What do you want?”

Gabriel smiled innocently. Before you could respond, Gabriel’s arms were around your waist from behind. You swallowed as his hard body pressed against yours. 

“I think you know what I want.”

You slowly pulled yourself out of his arms (even though you didn’t want to). Jumping into bed after 5 years of avoiding the man wasn’t going to solve anything! None of your issues would be solved with a quick fuck! 

“I know what you want…” 

“I want you back. I want both Matilda and yourself.”

Gabriel said with an innocent smile. He would get what he wanted eventually. You would only be able to say no for so long! The attraction was obviously there. It would just be a matter of breaking down your stubborn walls. 

“I do want to try one thing though.” 

He said sweetly. You rolled your eyes. There was that sweet innocence that got you into this mess in the first place. 

“Mhm?” Gabriel reached out with one arm and yanked you back to him. His right arm went around your waist before pulling you into a long deep kiss. 

When he pulled away, Gabriel smiled at the totally floored expression on your face. 

“Still friends?”

You could only nod for a moment. For some reason, you lost the ability to speak. 

“Yeah, we’re still friends.”


	9. Chapter 9

_Still friends?_

Over the following few weeks, you began to wonder just what Gabriel’s definition of _still friends_ actually meant? Gabriel didn’t stick around much. He claimed to be “working” on something. He didn’t even begin to elaborate on where he was going or what he was doing. 

He would turn up every couple of days to see how Matilda and yourself were doing but he never stayed long. Part of you wondered if this had to do with Gabriel still not being 100% comfortable with his daughter. If that was the problem, Gabriel never let on. In the beginning, Gabriel would freeze for a moment when Matilda would wrap herself around his legs but that quickly changed. He didn’t hesitate to hold her for a few moments now. 

Matilda was busy using Gabriel’s cluelessness to her advantage. If she wanted something, all that she had to do was tell her father. Gabriel would make whatever it was happen. There had been a few times that you had to step in and say no.

Maybe Gabriel was seeing someone else. You immediately scoffed at the idea. If Gabriel was seeing someone else then why would have kissed you that day at the aquarium? 

You stood in the kitchen and was hovering over a boiling pot of water. When you were stressed, you cooked. You could keep your mind of Gabriel for a bit. If you kept yourself busy then you didn’t have to think about him in the arms of another woman. 

The thought was foolish. You knew that you were being stupid thinking it but the immature side in you was going wild. You had expected Gabriel be begging shamelessly for you to take him back. When he was not trying to get you in bed with him, you were surprised! Surprised and slightly hurt was the feeling that you felt a good 95% of the time. 

“Get it together, Y/n! You told him that you didn't want this. What do you expect?”

You mentally chided yourself. For once, Gabriel was doing what you asked him to. This time, however, was it really what you wanted? When Gabriel would turn up for a visit, sometimes he would kiss you. Other times, he acted like touching you would doom him straight to hell. On those days, you wanted nothing more than to remind him that the two of you had a four-year-old daughter that he helped to create. Those days, you simply avoided the archangel. You let him have his time with Matilda and stayed away. 

Pulling yourself from your thoughts, you turned to look at Matilda. The child sat at the table coloring. She looked up at you with a little smile. 

“Alright dear?”

You asked. Matilda nodded. 

“I’m super sparkly.” 

You turned with a smile. Hopefully, Matilda wasn’t listening to your thoughts. You didn’t want her to be worried about “grown-up problems.” When she didn’t say anything, you were confident that she was worried about something else. 

The front door opening and closing quickly got your attention again. Matilda had slid out of her chair and took off down the hall. When Matilda took off like that you knew that it meant Gabriel was back. Fighting the feeling of excitement and hope, you quickly turned back to the simmering pot in front of you. 

You smiled hearing Matilda’s chattering mixed in with Gabriel maybe getting one or two words in. 

Time to figure something out….

You muttered. It was time to figure out just what Gabriel was to you. What if he didn’t want you back? What if he really thought about things and decided that he would rather just help raise Matilda without any romance thrown your way? You mentally put a hand over your face. When he started “thinking.” things could potentially get dangerous! 

Without thinking, you moved your hand too close to the pot. You yanked your hand back the moment the burning sensation hit you. 

“Son of a bitch!”

You squealed. 

“Mommy! You said bitch!” 

You quickly turned around to see Gabriel in the door with Matilda in his arms. As soon as she said “bitch” Matilda put her hand over her mouth. 

“Matilda.”

Gabriel said her name calmly. Matilda sighed. 

“I’ll go put myself in the corner.”

Gabriel sat Matilda down as she walked into the other room. He turned his attention back to you. 

“What did you do now?”

“Burnt my hand. I wasn’t paying attention. Imagine that.”

You said, trying to laugh. Gabriel rolled his eyes. He walked over to you and took your hand in his. 

“You are always hurting yourself.” 

“I guess it is one of my talents?”

You suggested as he healed the ruined skin. 

“Apparently so.”

Gabriel replied. You swallowed back the subject that you really wanted to talk about. Gabriel was in one of his “moods.” This was the time that you didn’t really want to be around the archangel. 

“Anything new happen while I have been away?”

Gabriel asked as he turned his back to you. You shook your head. Gabriel had been gone 3 weeks this time. 3 long weeks! This was giving you enough time to tell the demon in your to shut up and realize that you deserve to be loved too! Gabriel was bad at loving at points but he tried.

“No, not really. You’ve been gone a while this time.”

Gabriel nodded and sat down at the table. He smirked at the picture of a cat that Matilda had clearly been working on. 

“I have a lot to do.” 

You swallowed. Maybe you needed to put your snark on the back burner and let him see what was really going on inside. 

“I’m sure. Matilda and I have missed you.” 

Gabriel didn’t let any kind of emotion. He didn’t even both looking up at you for a few more moments. 

“The two of you appear fine.” 

You made yourself hold back the emotions that were beginning to boil in your stomach. 

“We...I wish that you wouldn’t stay gone the way that you do.” 

Gabriel sighed and looked up finally. This conversation would have been a lot easier if he wasn’t in such a horrible mood! 

“What do you want me to say, Y/n? I am not here to cater to your every whim!”

You shook your head and turned back to the stove. 

“What?”

Gabriel asked. You didn’t turn back to him. 

“Nothing.”

You knew that you were not going to get anywhere with him today! The sound of the chair pushing back got your attention. Gabriel had moved right behind you. 

“Talk, Y/n.”

You took a breath. 

“So what is going on with us?”

“Us?”

Gabriel questioned. He frowned as though this was some foreign subject. You nodded. 

“Yes! Us! You and I! What is going on?”

Gabriel shrugged, giving you an innocent smirk. 

“Nothing, I suppose. I thought that we were just friends.”

The feeling of depression hit you like a sack of bricks to the stomach. 

“Is that it?

Gabriel sighed. 

“What do you want me to say, Y/n? One moment, you want me. The next you don’t. I don’t have the patience for your indecisiveness.” 

You looked away, fighting the urge to cry. 

“I only said that I didn’t think that it was good for us to start sleeping together right away! Are you seeing other people?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“I have been out a few times. “ 

That was all that you could handle. You turned and headed for the door. 

“Funny how you say that we are just friends but there are sometimes that you are more than happy to act like my boyfriend and other times, like today, you are a giant dickwad. Well, you don’t have to worry about it now.” 

Gabriel turned and walked from the house without another word. He didn’t want to deal with a hysterical woman at the moment! 

An hour later, however, Gabriel had calmed down enough to start feeling guilty about what happened. He did love you but was also confused as to what was really going on between the two of you. You were right to want to take things slow. The last time that the two of you were hopping into bed together along came Matilda and four years of silence. 

Walking back into the house, Gabriel held roses in one hand. After watching some sappy commercial, he figured that bringing you a gift may earn him some points. 

Crowley looked up from the book he was reading as Gabriel stepped into the living room. 

“Come to cause Y/n more trouble?” 

Gabriel sighed. 

“She told you?”

Crowley shrugged making sure to be as sassy as possible. 

“I am her father.” 

Gabriel muttered a few things under his breath. 

‘I handled that wrong. I think she and I need to talk.”

Matilda looked up from the board game that she was playing with Aziraphale. 

“Mommy isn’t here.” 

Gabriel felt even worse knowing that his daughter had just heard everything. He turned back to Crowley. 

“Where is she?”

Crowley smirked. 

“Her friend Cami came for a visit. They are out looking for a better class of man.” 

“Yeah, where is that?”

Gabriel snapped. Crowley grinned. 

“Anywhere really.”

Gabriel sat down as Matilda walked over and climbed on his lap. 

“Cami is where brain cells go to die.” 

Crowley choked back a laugh while Aziraphale shook his head. 

“That isn’t nice, sweetheart.” 

Matilda held her hands up. 

“I say that because Cami thinks that we are normal people. She’s also a walking anxiety commercial.” 

Gabriel, having enough put a hand on his face. 

“Stop.”

Matilda was clearly amazed that Gabriel actually told her to stop doing something for once. She frowned and put her arms over her chest. Gabriel stood up and motioned to the stairs.

“I think that you should go to bed.” 

Crowley and Aziraphale went back to the TV show that they were watching when Gabriel followed Matilda upstairs.

“He’s doing better at the whole father thing.”

Aziraphale commented as took a sip of his tea. Crowley made a disgusted face. 

“He’s so clueless that it is pathetic! Right now he is just pouting because Y/n gave him a taste of his own medicine ...which he deserves.”

Aziraphale nodded. 

“Yes, he does but the two of them probably shouldn’t be doing all of this around Matilda. She picks up on stuff very quickly.” 

Before Crowley could, respond the shrill sound of Matilda screaming filled the room. Aziraphale dropped the tea biscuit that he was holding. 

“What’s going on up there?”

Aziraphale questioned. Crowley smirked. 

“Gabriel is learning his first real lesson as a father. How to survive a tantrum.” 

Aziraphale winced as Matilda started screaming at Gabriel to put her down. Two seconds later Gabriel walked in with Matilda under one arm. Crowley had to resist the urge to laugh and encourage his granddaughter to give her father hell.

“Like little alligators, huh?”

Crowley asked with a smirk as Matilda tried to bite Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel looked totally perplexed by the fit the kid was throwing. 

“If you bit me again...I will lock you in a closet until your mother gets home!” 

Matilda grinned. 

“I’ll let myself out.”

Crowley stood up with a smile. 

“Candy usually works.”

He said and made a lollipop appear in his hand. Crowley held the treat out to Matilda. The little girl had stopped her struggling and was eyeing the treat. 

“If I give you this then will you please do whatever your father wanted before he has a complex?”

Matilda nodded eagerly and took Crowley’s peace offering. Gabriel sat Matilda down and she ran off into another room. Crowley gave Gabriel a shit-eating grin. 

“That’s how you do it.” 

Gabriel looked annoyed as he did the day that the apocalypse failed to happen.

“Right. Tell Y/n, when she gets home...I want to talk to her.”

Meanwhile, 

You sat at a half-empty bar as Cami downed some booze. She was in her usual happy mood.

“I figured that you would want to drink more.”

She stated and pushed a half-empty shot of whiskey to you. You shook your head.

“Nah, booze won’t help this problem.” 

Cami was quiet for a moment. 

“Can I be honest with you?”

You nodded.

“Please do.” 

If Cami had any good advice at the moment then you would be happy to take it! This day had to be one of the worst in a long time! You were kicking yourself forever coming back to England. If you had just stayed in Germany or Switzerland then you would have never ran back into Gabriel. 

The only thing that you were thankful for was having Aziraphale and Crowley again. If you left with Matilda again, they would be shattered and so would your daughter! 

“Gabriel doesn’t deserve your sadness. He knocked you up, treats you like crap, and you just keep letting him. This isn’t like you Y/n. You act like he is some kind of angel to man or something.” 

You internally giggled at that. Cami sighed. 

“I am just tired of seeing you hurt.”

You nodded. 

“Me too. Well, you don’t have to worry about it. After today, I think that it is safe to say that Gabriel and I are over. I should probably get back home. Dad will probably be feeding Matilda ice cream until she goes into a sugar coma.”

Walking back into the house, you smiled seeing Crowley watching some kind of chick flick. You knew better than to ask him about his random TV selections. He looked up and smiled seeing you. 

“Have a good time?”

You put your coat on the rack before turning back to your father. 

“It's always a blast watching Cami drink.” 

Crowley looked back to the TV for a moment. 

“Your day is about to get a lot better. Gabriel is upstairs waiting for you.”

Your mouth dropped! This was the last thing that you expected. 

“What?”

Crowley nodded. 

“He feels like the giant asshole that he is. Matilda gave him hell too which was a joy to watch.” 

You put a hand over your face. This was the last thing that you really felt like dealing with at the moment. 

“I guess I better go deal with him.” 

Crowley sighed. 

“Good luck.”

You muttered “I’ll need it” under your breath before going to the stairs. Looking up the stairs, you sighed. What was waiting for you up there? Was it asshole Gabriel or the Gabriel that you loved? Time would only tell.


	10. Chapter 10

You stood outside of your bedroom door for a good fifteen seconds before getting enough nerve to go in. The last thing that you really wanted to do at the moment was to fight with Gabriel. The two of you did enough fighting earlier!

“Oh well. Might as well get this over with”

Walking into your bedroom, Gabriel sat on the bed. He sat with his arms crossed over his chest. You fought back a smirk. He reminded you of a giant child who didn’t get his way, 

“Y/n, we need to talk!” 

You took off your jacket without giving him much of regard. 

“Hello to you too.”

You said, casually. The expression on Gabriel’s face was even more amusing. He was the desperate one in this conversation and you were the disconnected one. 

Gabriel jumped up. 

“Where were you?”

There it was! The archangel wasn’t waiting for a chance to question you was he? You looked over your shoulder for a moment. It probably would have been smart to tell him the truth and let him apologize for the way that he did you earlier but you decided against it. 

“I heard that Matilda threw a tantrum on you. What did you ask her to do?

Gabriel was ready to yell! He didn’t want to play this game with you! At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to slam you against a wall and show you just how much he missed you. He should have told you earlier that he wanted you more than you would ever know! 

Now here you were mirroring his attitude earlier. Perhaps this is what he deserved? You, after all, were trying your hardest to let him see just how much you needed and wanted him. 

“She didn’t want to go to bed. That is fine, but that isn’t why I am here.” 

You slowly undid your shirt so that the tops of your bra was showing. Gabriel’s eyes widened when you turned in his direction. His eyes were glued to the tops of your breasts. 

“Well, why are you here exactly?” 

You questioned and began to undo your skirt. Maybe this was cruel to be doing Gabriel this way but what do you care? He was cruel to you! When Gabriel started to stutter, it took all that you had not to laugh. Seeing the once high and mighty archangel a stuttering mess over you was amusing. 

“We need to talk about earlier.” 

You rolled your eyes. 

“I think we both made things very clear earlier.” 

Gabriel’s mouth was slightly hanging open. He reached out and yanked your body against his. 

“I didn’t mean any of it! I want you! You stubborn demon.”

You swallowed before looking up to Gabriel’s face. Had he always been this tall? You slowly ran your hand down his chest. 

“Then why did you say it?”

You resisted the urge to call him a doofus and to think before he speaks. Maybe your snark was what got you into this mess to begin with. Gabriel had done a lot of wrong in the relationship but so hard you. The archangel didn’t really deserve to be snapped at every ten seconds. 

Gabriel lightly laughed. 

“Because I wanted to cause you pain for the pain that you have caused me for the past five years.” 

You stood silently for a moment before pulling away from Gabriel.

“Just so you know, the past five years has been a real fucking picnic for me too! Like I told you a couple of weeks ago, you made me feel like shit! How do you think that I felt when you called me a slut? I had this girly idea that you were in love with me…”

“I am in love with you!”

Gabriel protested. You raised an eyebrow. 

“You sure have a funny way of showing it.” 

Gabriel sighed, 

“Y/n, I am sorry. I am so fucking sorry. I don’t know what else to tell you.” 

You smiled.

“Admit it. You are jealous of the fact that someone other than you wanted me.” 

Gabriel’s face frown intensified, if possible. 

“Are you talking about Beelzebub?”

You nodded, eagerly. 

“You are so jealous that they wanted to kiss me that you couldn’t stand it.” 

Gabriel was quiet. 

“Fine! I was jealous! I am jealous! You’re mine!” 

Gabriel’s arms were around your waist again. 

“You don’t belong to that prince of hell. You are mind. Mine to love and mine to please.” 

Gabriel’s mouth was back on yours. He quickly backed you to the bed and lowered you to the bed. For a moment, you thought about fighting him but the hidden passion was still clearly there. This was probably a stupid thing to do but you wanted it as much as Gabriel clearly did.

“I want to make love to you. I want to show you how much I love you.” 

“The last time that you showed me how much you loved me I got pregnant with your daughter.” 

Gabriel pulled away and was totally bewildered by that comment. He shook his head.

“One is enough! We don’t need any others.”

“What’s the matter, Gabriel? Can’t handle your own child?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“Of course, I just wish that she wasn’t so….mouthy. She told that lady that lives next door with all of the cats that her cats were going to eat her when she died. That woman hasn’t looked at us the same since then.”

You put a hand over your face. This was a typical “Matilda moment.” 

“What were you doing?”

Gabriel shrugged. 

“Agreeing with her until I realize that this wasn’t a good conversation to have with someone.” 

You rolled your eyes and reached up to remove your bra.

“No wonder that woman looks at me weird whenever I am outside. Thanks.”

Gabriel was about to say “you’re welcome” but stopped the moment that your bra came off. 

“What are you doing?”

He asked, stupidly. 

“Jeez, I don’t know. What we were doing before our daughter came into the conversation.”

“You started it.”

Gabriel muttered, his eyes were locked on your breasts. 

“Maybe you should finish what you came here for.”

You muttered and reached out grabbing Gabriel by his tie. 

(meanwhile)

Michael sat looking around heaven. They were unsure of what the way to start the apocalypse would be. Clearly, Gabriel couldn’t do his job! Michael rolled their eyes. Thinking of their brother and what a calamity the while “Adam Young” incident led to be was an embarrassment! 

“Michael?”

Michael’s eyes rolled up to see a lesser angel standing before them. Who the lesser angel was, Michael didn’t know. There was no way that Michael could remember all of them. 

“What do you want?”

Michael questioned. The angel looked down quickly before becoming brave enough to look back up. 

“I have some news on Gabriel and his doings on earth.”

Michael sighed. 

“Whoever you are, I don’t care what Gabriel is doing. He is no longer part of us.” 

The angel held a hand up. 

“My name is Katherine. This is you will want to know. The demon girl that he had an affair with...she had a child...Gabriel’s child.”

Michael’s head snapped up at that. Their mouth dropped before jumping out of the chair.

“What did you say?!”

Michael screamed as they reached out and grabbed Katherine by the shoulders. 

“Be sure that you are accurate when you open your mouth again!”

Michael growled. Katherine swallowed.

“Please. another angel and I were visiting earth...the child is undeniably Gabriel’s. There is no mistaking that.”

Michael's eyes were wide as they began to pace around the room. This was definitely the news of the day! Michael was genuinely shocked! What exactly was this child and what could it do? 

A better question was how did Gabriel keep this hidden?

“Would you like me to keep an eye on the child?”

Katherine asked, disrupting Michael’s pretzel-like thoughts. Michael looked up

“I want to see this myself.”


	11. Chapter 11

Crowley hadn’t spoken much since you had gone upstairs. He was brooding over the fact that you would be accepting Gabriel’s apology. Sure, he expected it but that didn’t mean that he wanted to see it happen! Crowley was more than happy with the idea of helping you raise Matilda with little to no help from the archangel.

“I figured that you would be rather amused with Gabriel and Y/n repairing their issues.” 

Aziraphale stated. Crowley looked up with the frown that the angel expected. 

“Why the bloody hell would I be happy about that fool doing anything with my daughter? He has done enough!” 

Aziraphale smirked. 

“If he comes back this does open many opportunities for you to give him a hard time:” 

Crowley looked thoughtful for a moment considering Aziraphale’s words. He quickly smiled getting the angel’s meaning. 

“It looks like ole stupid is coming back. “

Aziraphale smiled gleefully before becoming serious.

“I do think that it would be wise to not badger Gabriel too much in front of Matilda. Regardless of our feelings on her father, it shouldn’t be her problem to listen to.”

Crowley scowled. 

“I am just waiting for the little darling to set him on fire or something. She has about as much patience as I do.” 

Aziraphale chuckled. 

“I have figured that out, thank you.” 

Before Crowley could get another comment out, you walked down the stairs with Gabriel behind you. 

Crowley gave you his normal smile before scowling at Gabriel. 

“Bless you both for coming out in public.” 

You smiled. 

“We are going to away for the night. Do you two mind keeping an eye on Matilda. She’s asleep and shouldn’t be any trouble. We’ll be back in the morning.” 

Aziraphale nodded eagerly. 

“Matilda isn’t any trouble anyway.” 

You shook your head. Matilda could definitely be a handful! 

“Keep thinking that.” 

Crowley smirked. 

“Well, you two have fun and do hurry to whatever hotel you are going to.”

When you disappeared, Crowley turned to Aziraphale with a smile.

“Ole stupid is back!” 

Meanwhile, 

The moment that you had stepped out of the door, you were already in a hotel room. Gabriel gave you an innocent smile. 

“Lucky I can get us places quickly.”

Gabriel quickly took his coat off and sat down on the bed. 

“Now where were we?” 

“We still have a few more things to talk about.” 

Gabriel’s cocky smile fell. 

“What? I thought that we were good!”

You fought the urge to laugh at the expression on Gabriel’s face. 

“We are good….” 

Gabriel looked at you still confused. He held up a hand and motioned you over. You quickly climbed on his lap and placed a leg on either side of his body. 

“Then what are we talking about? We are wasting what could be a very magical moment.” 

You reached out and ran your hands through Gabriel’s hair. 

“We can still make it magical. I just don’t want to go getting attached to you again and you decide that I am not good enough for you.” 

Gabriel frowned. He wrapped his hands around your hips. You winced as he tightened his grip. 

“You are good enough for me. I told you already...numerous times...that I made a mistake. This is just like when you heard me talking to Michael that time. Y/n, you and I have a lot together now. I fell for you. That has to count for something.” 

Gabriel batted his eyes and gave you the poutiest expression that he could come up with. You sighed. He was right there. He did fall. There was no way that he could go back to heaven and pick up where he left off. 

“It does!” 

Gabriel sighed. 

“Then let me back in! Y/n, in case you didn’t realize, you and I don't belong anywhere but together. Our daughter doesn’t belong anywhere either. She doesn’t have a side just like we don’t.” 

You looked down.

“Boy that is a cheery thought.” 

Gabriel’s eyes had gone from turned on to depressed. You sat for a moment before speaking. 

“What brought all of this on? You were a horn ball as second ago.” 

“I heard from sources that Michael has my old job.” 

You scowled before muttering “what the fuck” under your breath. 

“That is light putting Fredo in charge of the Corleone family.” 

Gabriel gave you a confused look as you got up to look out the window. 

“Who is the Corleone family?” 

You turned around realizing that Gabriel totally didn’t get your reference. 

“Watch The Godfather when you have a chance. You’ll get it then. Gabriel so what if we are kind of on our own? I think we are making it just fine...well we will…”

Gabriel started laughing coldly. 

“Y/n, I got you pregnant, you left, and I haven’t seen you in five years.” 

“I am aware of that. Gabriel, are you bipolar or something?” 

Gabriel laughed bitterly. 

“No, I just started thinking about things that I really don’t need to think about.” 

You didn’t move for a few moments. This was the most that Gabriel had opened up to you in all of the time that you had known him. As much as you wanted to be a snarky sarcastic mess...you couldn’t. If you wanted to have some kind of relationship with him, you would need to put your inner demon on standby. 

“Gabe...everything will be fine.” 

You knew that it probably sounded like a sack of horse shit but maybe he would buy it? Gabriel’s eyes rolled up to you. 

“Sure.” 

You groaned before standing on your tiptoes to press a kiss to his chin.

“Gabriel, we’ll figure it out. Whatever Michael and his stooges come up with...we can fight it. Matilda and I will be just fine.” 

Gabriel didn’t move. He stared angrily over the top of your head. Oh, how quickly the roles had changed! You were now desperate for the physical affection and Gabriel was the one that was off in left field. 

“Maybe we should just go back home.” 

You said softly. Gabriel looked down at you with a worried expression. 

“Huh?”

You patted Gabriel’s chest. 

“This just isn’t a good time. “ 

That sentence sounded a lot better than “maybe we just aren’t compatible.” 

“Yes, we are compatible!” 

Gabriel snapped.

“Gabriel, I don't want to fight again. Let’s just go home and act like everything is good. We can sort all of this out.” 

You faked a smile and went to put your sweater back on. 

“You’re mad again.” 

You ran a hand through your hair before looking up. 

“We both have a lot on our plates right now. I think we just need to get back to Matilda and forget all of this.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and put his hands on either side of your face. 

“Y/n…”

You put a hand on top of Gabriel’s before stepping away. 

“I’ll see you back at the house.” 

Meanwhile, 

Matilda sat at the table nibbling on the toast that Aziraphale had put in front of her. 

“Where’s my mommy and daddy? 

Aziraphale looked over at his shoulder at Crowley. The last thing that he wanted was for Crowley to make some snarky comment about the two of you being off someplace fucking away troubles. Instead, Crowley adjusted his sunglasses. 

“You dad took your mom somewhere nice. They should be back shortly. How do you like that bread?” 

Aziraphale asked cheerfully. Matilda looked down at the bread with a displeased expression before looking back up. 

“It has stuff in it.”

Aziraphale blinked a few times. 

“Its whole grain. There are grain is in it. It's healthy.” 

Matilda gave Aziraphale a little shrug. 

“It would taste better with Nutella...a lot of Nutella...like a whole jar.” 

Crowley started laughing hard as there was a ring at the doorbell. 

“Angel, I told you that stuff tastes like crap! Wonder who that is?”

Aziraphale sighed. 

“So much for me trying to keep the child well.” 

Crowley snapped a jar of Nutella on the table and gave Matilda nod before heading to the door. 

When Crowley opened the door, he was surprised to see Beelzebub on the other side. Fighting the urge to ask the prince of hell if they were there for a friendly visit, Crowley nodded. 

“Lord Beelzebub. How nice to see you. What do we owe the pleasure of your company?”

Beelzebub rolled their eyes. 

“Cut the formalities, Crowley. I heard that Y/n is back. I was hoping to see her.” 

Crowley chuckled. 

“She is but she isn’t here.” 

“Where is she?”

Beelzebub asked, frowning. 

“With Gabriel somewhere. You know how the two of them are. Attached at the lips for the rest of us unfortunate souls to see.” 

“That is agreeable.” 

Beelzebub said. 

“I can wait here for her.”

Beelzebub added with an out of character smile. Crowley shrugged. 

“Come in I guess.” 

Beelzebub stepped into the house and froze the moment that they saw the child at the table. It didn’t take Beelzebub being an all-knowing prince of hell to know who this child belonged to. Beelzebub didn’t move for a moment as they watched the child slather spoonful after full of Nutella on a slice of bread. 

Crowley groaned. 

“Beelzebub this is Matilda.”

The little girl looked up upon hearing her name. Beelzebub muttered an internal curse the moment that Gabriel’s eyes met theirs. The child looked like her father. 

“Tilley, honey, this is Beelzebub. They are a prince of hell and demon-like you...kind of are….Beelzebub do you know what she is? We don’t know if there is a name for a demon/human/archangel hybrid.” 

Beelzebub blinked and glanced at Crowley with an expression of pure confusion.

“No ...I don’t think there is a name. Hello, child.”

Beelzebub turned their attention back to Matilda who had walked over. Matilda was studying Beelzebub with the same expression of curiosity that the prince of hell had. 

Matilda held her finger up and beckoned Beelzebub forward. Beelzebub leaned down to the child’s level and faked a smile.

“Yes?” 

Matilda grinned and pointed to Beelzebub’s fly hat. 

“Excuse me, but are you aware that there is a giant fly on your head?”

Crowley and Aziraphale both hand to look in opposite directions so they wouldn’t giggle. Beelzebub’s smile fell and they blinked a few times.

“Yes. Yes, I am.” 

They stood up and turned to Crowley. 

“Lovely child. Extraordinary like her father. Now, when will Y/n be back?”

Before Crowley could answer you walked in the front door. You stopped walking the moment that you saw Beelzebub in the kitchen. 

“Bee….hi.” 

Beelzebub smiled. 

“Good to see you, Y/n. It's been a long time.”

You nodded. Nothing about Beelzebub had changed. They were still the same. As always, after a confrontation with Gabriel, you wondered how different your life would have been if you had accepted Beelzebub’s advances? 

“It has. I see that you have met my daughter.”

Beelzebub glanced at Matilda. 

“I have. I think you and I should talk...privately.” 

The door slamming and Gabriel storming in stopped you from speaking. Gabriel was angry and you knew it. He frowned seeing Beelzebub.

“This day just keeps getting better.” 

He muttered as Matilda ran over to him and held her hands up screeching happy greetings. Gabriel looked down at Matilda and frowned seeing something brown and sticky all over her.

“What is that all over you?”

Matilda looked at her hand before licking two of her fingers. She ignored the disgusted expression on her father’s face. 

“Nutella. It's yummy. Aziraphale made toast with stuff in it. This made it taste better.” 

Gabriel sighed. 

“Go wash your hands.” 

“I can’t reach the sink.”

Matilda replied, still waiting for Gabriel to pick her up. Gabriel reluctantly picked up Matilda and carried her to the sink. 

“Why are you mad?”

Matilda asked as Gabriel poured half a bottle of soap on her hands. 

“I’m not mad.”

Gabriel replied, trying to keep the rage that he was feeling to a minimum. It wasn’t Matilda’s place to fix her parents issues. 

“Yeah, you are. I’m not dumb, dad.” 

Matilda replied. Gabriel put the child down with another sigh. 

“Go play and stay out of trouble. I don’t want any destruction.”

Matilda gave her father an insolent frown that he chose to ignore. 

“Go, Matilda.” 

Gabriel said, calmly. Matilda shrugged and walked out. He turned his attention back to you. Beelzebub was muttering quietly to you. This was the last thing that he wanted to deal with at the moment. 

“Y/n, we weren't finished.” 

You turned back to Gabriel with a sad expression. 

“Yes we were. Gabriel, keep an eye on Matilda. I’m going out Beelzebub for a bit. I’ll be back soon.” 

Beelzebub gave Gabriel a cheeky grin before reaching out and grabbing your hand. The two of you disappeared before the archangel could make a reply.

Gabriel stood staring at the place where you stood with furious eyes. It wasn’t until Crowley spoke did he lookup. 

“You two are in another fight? I thought that you all were good?”

Gabriel laughed bitterly. 

“Oh, you stupid demon.” 

Gabriel said coldly. He didn’t wait for Crowley to formulate a sarcastic reply. Gabriel needed to be alone and the last thing that he wanted to do was listen to Crowley! 

______


	12. Chapter 12

You sat across Beelzebub as they ordered a drink. After the bartender dropped the drink off, Beelzebub decided that it was time to talk. 

“I suppose you know what I am waiting for.” 

You looked up from your own drink before leaning back in the chair. 

“I am assuming that you want an explanation about me disappearing for the past five years.” 

Beelzebub didn’t smile. Their attention focused on your face. 

“Do you find this amusing? I was worried. Gabriel was extremely worried. A basket case is a better way to put your lover’s behavior.” 

You smirked. 

“He deserved what he got.” 

Beelzebub was slightly surprised by your comment. They had expected you to make some type of comment of loyalty to Gabriel. Now here you were pretty much saying that he deserved to be stuck wondering where his pregnant girlfriend went to. 

“I sense all is not well between the two of you. Is the reason that you left? If so what did he do?”

You shrugged. 

“He called me a slut after you kissed me. So I guess that I have you to thank for all of this past trouble. Thanks a lot.”

Beelzebub instantly frowned. 

“I don’t control that giant oaf that you decided to have a child with! I can’t control his mouth. We both know that it is a black hole where stupid comes from. Why did you take his words so personally?”

You sat your cup down. 

“I don't know many women that want to be called a slut by the man that they love.” 

Beelzebub nodded. 

“Fair enough. From my observations, the two of you seem a little tense. Y/n, I know that you love Gabriel. Anyone who knows anything knows that. You, however, don't ‘have to put with the verbal abuse. If you do take him back, I do think it would be in both of your interests to discuss boundaries. I don’t want to have to hurt him because he hurt you. I think we both know that I could make him cry.”

You nodded. The prince of hell was right on that one! Things were tense! As much as you wanted to rip Gabriel’s suit off and have your way with him. You were fine with the idea of punching him in the face too. You could always ask Beelzebub to punch him? 

“Tense is putting it lightly. Ever since I came back, things between us has not been great. We have come so close to fixing things but one of us says something stupid and everything gets shot to hell. I mean literally goes to hell in a handbasket. We are just picking at each other over the stupidest of things.” 

Beelzebub wanted to make a snide comment about Gabriel being a giant pompous jerk but decided against it after looking at your face. You looked as depressed as your voice sounded! The prince of hell looked at you and was silent for a moment. 

“Do the two of you talk? Share your feelings...that kind of stuff?”

You snorted. What Gabriel and yourself had been doing over the last few weeks wasn’t really “talking.” 

“Kind of. Not really.”

Beelzebub looked thoughtful. 

“How is he with the child?” 

You smiled at that. Despite how poor your relationship with Gabriel was, he seemed to genuinely love his daughter.

“He does well with her actually. There are sometimes I think that he is a little stunned by her. Matilda uses that to her advantage too. If there is something that she wants and Gabriel is clueless about it she can manipulate him so easily. That’s the reason why we keep getting cats. Gabriel can’t tell her no. He just hides them in a closet and tells my father that he’s nuts overhearing random meowing.”

Beelzebub smirked. 

“She seems smart...remarkably like you.”

You smiled. 

“She is more like her father than you realize. Also, a lot like my own father.” 

Beelzebub frowned at that. 

“Great, another Crowley!” 

That was the last thing that the prince of hell wanted to think about! One Crowley was enough! Beelzebub was relieved when they met you and you weren’t like your father in the slightest. Now here was Crowley’s grandchild who had the same quick wit and sarcasm.

You smiled. 

“Matilda is a person all of her own.” 

Meanwhile, 

Matilda had snuck up the stairs after Gabriel. She poked her head into your bedroom where Gabriel stood to look out the window with a gloomy expression on his face. Matilda sat her cat down before going inside. 

“Are you mad because mommy went somewhere with that fly lady?” 

Gabriel looked down. 

“Not for you to worry about.” 

Matilda frowned. She was getting tired of being told this isn’t your concern or you are too little to understand.

“I understand a lot more than you seem to realize, dad.” 

Gabriel sighed. The last thing that he really wanted to do was explain to his child why his relationship wasn’t working out with her mother. Being a little kid with that in your brain was sure to mess with you. 

“Tilly, I am not in the mood.” 

Matilda shrugged. 

“It isn’t your fault that you are clueless when it comes to mom.” 

Gabriel’s mouth dropped as he tried to consider his words. Now, if was appearing that it was time to argue with the kid. 

“I’m not clueless.” 

Matilda chuckled.

“If you say so…” 

She turned and went back to her cat. Matilda picked the cat up and stroked the hairless cat’s head before turning back to her father. 

“Dad, I understand my cat more than you understand mom. King Louis can’t even talk and I can understand him. Mom has practically shrieked at you what she wants and you aren’t getting it.” 

Gabriel ran a hand over his face. 

“Matilda I am really tired.” 

“Well go take a nap!”

Matilda snapped and continued to stroke King Louis’ head. Gabriel, meanwhile, was busy looking at his daughter with a clear expression of unhappiness. 

“Matilda, enough. Everything will be just fine between your mother and me. You’re just taking everything too literally.” 

Matilda sat her cat down and turned back to her father. 

“I take things literally because that is how things are.” 

Gabriel was really having enough! Wasn’t four-year-old little girls supposed to be playing with dolls or something? They weren’t supposed to be working out the love lives of their parents. 

“Matilda, I don’t have the juice for this…you really need to stop.”

Matilda snapped her fingers and put a cup of apple juice in front of her father. 

“There you go.” 

Gabriel sighed and stood up. 

“Go play with the cat or something...act like a kid.” 

Walking downstairs Gabriel muttered something about his life being a train wreck. He was so busy brooding that he didn't see Crowley sitting at the table. 

“I would say train wreck is putting things lightly.” 

Gabriel looked up with a frown. 

“I wasn’t asking you.” 

Crowley shrugged. 

“You’re talking to yourself is the first sign of going crazy but then again you do get your best advice from yourself so…” 

It took all Gabriel had not to blow the demon up. Had it not been for the knowledge that you would never speak to him again if he killed your father he would have. 

“Crowley, I have enough problems on my plate without your snide little remarks.” 

Crowley smirked. 

“Aziraphale is really the one that you would like to speak to when it comes to relations. I would much rather tell you to grow a pair and apologize on your knees to Y/n and just maybe she will take you back ...but you and I both know that you are too cocky of an asshole to do that. Tonight and tonight only, I will turn off my sarcasm and listen to you bitch….and go…” 

Gabriel didn’t speak for a moment. Crowley sighed. 

“You’re wasting time.” 

Gabriel sighed. 

“Fine, what is the longest that you and Aziraphale have gone without having sex?”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. 

“With each other?” 

Gabriel groaned. 

“I don’t care if it's with each other or someone else...don’t care.” 

Crowley was having too fun with his light torture of the archangel but decided to tone it down since this did pertain to his daughter. 

“We have stupid fights but we make up quickly. It definitely didn’t involve any unplanned kids coming along and one of us running away to Hull. That was what...five years that Y/n was away. I think that it's safe to say that you have me beat. Anyhow, I know my daughter. She loves you whether or not she wants to admit it or not. I also know that it's a bit hard for the two of you to fix things with Matilda on your heels. Here’s my advice, wake Y/n up around 4 am when the kid is asleep and make things right.” 

Gabriel held his hands up. 

“Y/n doesn’t go to bed until like one or two. Are you seriously suggesting that I go to her and ask her to wake up for that? Come on.” 

It was Crowley’s turn to be defensive, 

“What do you want me to say? You need to be spontaneous. It will help impress her. I get that the two of you are sarcastic. Well, she’s sarcastic and you are clueless. Is it really that bad, Gabriel?”

Gabriel was silent for a few moments. 

“Let put it this way. We are having problems in the bedroom department and I am discussing it with you! There is also the fact that my four-year-old is picking up on this too and offering relationship advice!”

Crowley smirked. 

“Matilda is very smart. Maybe you should listen to the two of us. You were so jealous when she walked out of the room with Beelzebub today. If you weren’t serious about Y/n, I don’t think that you would have gotten that angry. Now, go be a fucking man and do something about fixing this. You two are making me sick.”

Meanwhile, 

Your mind had been in a haze of thoughts of both Gabriel and Beelzebub the whole way home. At least, you were able to determine that your feeling for Beelzebub was clearly platonic. You needed to talk to Gabriel. Both of you needed to turn off the sarcasm and overly active tempers and talk. 

Matilda jumping out of the shadows and yelling, “MOM YOU’RE HOME!” broke you from your thoughts. You looked down at your daughter with an amused smile and half yelled “yes and so are you” back. 

Gabriel and Crowley stepped out of the kitchen after hearing all of the yelling. Matilda, meanwhile, smiled coyly. Her plan to get the two of you in the same room worked splendidly. 

Crowley looked between the two of you and faked a gag. He reached down at picked Matilda up. 

“Come on princess, neither of us really want to sit and watch this.” 

You waited until the two were out of earshot before turning to face Gabriel. His eyes were watching every move that you made without saying a word. 

“I think we really need to sit down at talk.” 

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I wanted to talk before you took with Beelzebub. Let me guess, the two of you are together now.” 

You sighed. Gabriel was jealous. You had the feeling that he was going to get all self-righteous and “archangel-like.” 

“You can guess again. Like I have told you before, Beelzebub and I are just friends. I don’t know why you can’t grasp that being the all-knowing being that you are!” 

Gabriel held his hands up before reaching out and tentatively took your hand in his. 

“Please, I just want us to sit down at talk before Matilda gets away from your father. Can’t you give me like five minutes without one of us losing our tempers?”

You wanted to yank your hand away but you didn’t. 

“Fine, we need to get out of here for a bit…”


	13. Chapter 13

_“Please, I just want us to sit down and talk before Matilda gets away from your father. Can’t you give me like five minutes without one of us losing our tempers?”_

_You wanted to yank your hand away but you didn’t._

_“Fine, we need to get out of here for a bit…_

The next thing that you knew, you were sitting in a hotel room. Gabriel sat beside you on a small sofa. 

“Well?”

You questioned softly. There was no denying the fact that Gabriel and yourself needed to sit down and have a long conversation about everything. Gabriel took a breath. 

“Look, I know things between us have been...tense to say the least.”

You raised an eyebrow and took a sip of the martini in front of you. 

“That is putting it mildly, darling.”

Gabriel held a hand up. 

“See this is what happens every time! One of us has to be a sarcastic ass when the other is trying to make things right.”

You sighed. God, you hated agreeing that Gabriel was right about something! This time, however, he was. You too had the same thoughts many times when you were wanting to fix things with Gabriel. 

“I’m sorry. You’re right. Continue…”

Gabriel’s annoyed expression softened a little bit. 

“Y/n, I love you and I know that you love me. The two of us kind of suck at showing it. As the person that knows me best...you know how selfish and jealous that I can be. The day that we almost had everything worked out and Beelzebub showed up...I totally handled that wrong. Maybe because every time Beelzebub or myself is involved in each other’s business all hell breaks loose...it could be because I am…”

Gabriel stopped talking for a moment before standing and looking down into the busy street below. He knew that he was truly fucked at the moment. He had to tell you the truth. Gabriel knew that you had to know everything if the relationship would ever work out! You had to know about his fear of losing you to the prince of hell. Gabriel wasn’t the least bit thrilled with having to show some vulnerability. 

“Yes?”

Your voice interrupted his thoughts. Gabriel turned to look at you. Had you always been this beautiful? It sounded sappy but it was the most important thought at the moment. Gabriel took a breath. 

“I’m afraid that one day you will decide to choose Beelzebub over me.” 

You sat motionlessly. Part of you was looking at Gabriel like he was an idiot. The other part felt sadness. You quickly stood and walked to Gabriel. 

Reaching out, you ran a hand down his chest and stopped to intertwine your hands with his. 

“I wish you wouldn’t think of such things.” 

Gabriel slowly pulled one hand away to raise your chin so your eyes could meet his fully. 

“I can’t help it. Beelzebub is a better match for you. The two of you have more in common. We are different creatures entirely.” 

For the first time in years, you were fighting back angry tears. Normally, it took a lot to bring you to this point. After all of the emotions that you had been feeling since falling in love with Gabriel; crying seemed to be the only feasible emotion. 

“Different creatures be damned. Gabriel, I don’t know how many times I have told you that I am not interested in Beelzebub like that. They are only a friend of mine. That is it!! I don’t love them as I love you. Gabriel, I don’t care what my father, Beelzebub, and whoever else has a problem with us...I want you. I’ve been trying to tell you that for a long time. You just didn’t want to listen.”

You said the last part with a small smirk on your face and a slight taunting tone to your voice. Gabriel smiled. 

“Listening isn’t one of my best traits. Hey, that’s another thing that we have in common.”

You rolled your eyes.

“You may be right. When we were talking in that hotel and I asked if we were still friends...I didn’t mean it like casual friends. That was supposed to be meant to take me, I’m yours.”

Gabriel reached out and pulled you against him. He wanted the small space between the two of you closed. 

“Don’t play with fire.” 

“Maybe I want to.”

You said in a seductive whisper. Standing on your tiptoes, you pressed your lips to his. Gabriel seemed a bit thrown off for a moment but quickly took over. He wrapped an arm around your waist holding tightly. 

“Can we make love now?”

You asked, keeping your mouth close to Gabriel’s. He chuckled. 

“I thought you would never ask.”

(meanwhile) 

Crowley sat on the couch watching a documentary on the Black Death. He broke his attention away from the screen when Matilda’s voice came from the other room. 

“That’s disgusting!”

He stood and walked into the kitchen where Matilda sat at the table looking down at some green vegetable on her plate. Aziraphale, meanwhile, looked almost exasperated! 

“It's a vegetable. It's good for you.”

Aziraphale said hopefully. Matilda snarled her little nose before looking back to the plate. 

“Eww, it's green!”

Aziraphale looked over his shoulder to Crowley for help but received nothing. He sighed and turned back to the child.

“It’s called Kale.” 

Matilda rolled her eyes and faked a gag. 

“I don’t care if it's called lord cuddles...it looks nasty.”

Crowley chuckled. 

“Come on Tilley try a little bite. It may not taste as bad as it looks.”

Crowley suggested. Matilda muttered something under her breath before trying the smallest bite possible. She immediately made a face and reached for the glass of water in front of her.

“It tastes like sadness.” 

Crowley immediately started laughing while Aziraphale groaned. Aziraphale turned back to Crowley as the doorbell rang. 

“I blame you. If you would have her try things. I’m going to see who this is. Try to con her into eating it.” 

Aziraphale didn’t stick around to hear Crowley’s response. Going to the door he opened it with a sigh. The moment that he came face to face with Michael on the other side, he froze. 

“Michael…”

Aziraphale managed to get out. Michael smiled that smug sarcastic smile that Aziraphale knew so well. 

“Hello, Aziraphale. I am here to see Gabriel.” 

Aziraphale stuttered a few times as he tried to speak. This was the last person that he had ever expected to show up at the door. 

“Um...um…”

“He isn’t here.”

Aziraphale looked down frantically when Matilda’s voice chimed in. He looked down instantly as Matilda’s arm went around his leg. Michael looked down too and looked equally as surprised. 

“So the rumors are true? Gabriel has created an offspring with the demon girl.” 

Matilda frowned. 

“My mummy’s name is Y/n, thank you very much and I am a child, not an offspring.” 

Aziraphale quickly motioned Michael in so no neighbors would hear the conversation. Michael, meanwhile, was still looking at Matilda with clearly worried eyes. 

“What is your name?”

Matilda’s expression was cold. Aziraphale had never quite seen this expression on the child’s face. 

“Not for you to worry about, archangel.”

Matilda said coldly. Michael blinked a few times before looking back up to Aziraphale. 

“What exactly is she? Human archangel demon...something?”

“HEY! I’m not done with you!”

Matilda snapped. Michael looked down and forced a small smile. 

“I am truly sorry, dear. What did you want?”

Matilda put her hands on her hips. 

“I want you to go kick rocks. You are causing enough trouble around here. You are the reason that my parents fight all the time and I’m going to stop it.”

Matilda snapped her fingers causing Michael to hit the ground shrieking. Crowley had quickly run into the room after hearing all of the commotion. He froze watching his four-year-old grandaughter beating the shit out of an archangel. Aziraphale, meanwhile, was quietly panicking. 

“Crowley do something!” 

Aziraphale snapped. Crowley focused his attention back on Matilda. Her face was almost ecstatic with glee as she watched Michael suffering. 

“Matilda that will do.”

Crowley said sharply. Matilda snapped her fingers one last time stopping her telepathic attack. Michael quickly jumped up and vanished from the room. 

“Matilda….”

Aziraphale half-whispered her name. He was still too shocked to say anything else. 

“You should go get ready for bed.”

Crowley said, stepping in. Matilda immediately walked up the stairs with no further fuss leaving her two “grandparents” in shock. 

“What the bloody hell was that?”

Crowley snapped. Aziraphale shrugged. 

“I don’t know. She came out of nowhere. Crowley, that wasn’t good. She attacked an archangel. You know what this means…” 

Crowley nodded. Michael had all of the proof that they needed now to go to heaven and said how dangerous the child was. 

“Gabriel and Y/n are going to love this.”   
  
  



End file.
